Enamorado de mi novia
by Kathleen-14
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura estan saliendo, pero uno de los dos no correspondé del todo bien el sentimiento, algo ocurré entre ellos para que cambie su relación ¿Qué será?¿Quién sera? ¡Descubranlo dentro! Cap 18 y final xD
1. Chapter 1

Hola, la verdad que este es un proyecto, no se si será UA o fik de capis largo, pero algo es seguro, esto esta aquí, a lo meor será largo y a lo mejor será corto. No lo se, ya me dirán que les parece xD.

_Enamorado de mi novia_

_Sus besos eran dulces, cálidos y continuos. Sus manos acariciaban mis mejillas a cada dos por tres, intentaba sonreírme cuando no era necesario y me amaba cuando no era preciso. Desde bien pequeños siempre lo había hecho, desde que la conocí sus grandes ojos verdes siempre habían estado velando por mi seguridad, siempre y yo lo único que podía hacer por ella era decirle "Hola" no era capaz de nada más._

_Con la muerte de su madre ella quedó bastante trastocada, no sonreía ni comía, ya no era la misma de siempre, la chica alegre y gritona que conocía desde el parvulario. Ahora era muy callada, discreta y siempre con la mirada triste. Por eso le pedí para que fuera mi novia. No por nada más, no porque la quisiera o porque estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella, todo lo contrario. No la quería, no estaba enamorado de ella… simplemente era _

_ una más la verdad es que pensar esas palabras mientras sus labios acariciaban los míos o me repetía que me quería no era algo lo bastante bueno ni para estar orgulloso. Simplemente era un hecho que debía aceptar y punto. No la quiero, no puedo. No entra en la cabeza amar a alguien como ella, el cuerpo te dice ella no y si lo dice pues hay que hacer caso._

_- ¡Sasuke!- su voz me llamo y me sacó de mis pensamientos._

_- ¿Dime?- le conteste mientras observaba su espalda blanca y pasaba una mano por su columna._

_- ¿Me quieres?- preguntó mientras sujetaba mis manos entre las suyas._

_- ¿Crees que si no te quisiera no saldría contigo?- le pregunté mientras le besaba en los labios._

_- Creo que no…-me dedico su sonrisa vergonsoza y se acurrucó en mi pecho._

_Ese día hacíamos el año de salir juntos, entre todos los compañeros habíamos decidido ir a celebrarlo. Naruto y Hinata resien casados habían insistido que debíamos celebrar el año con una gran fiesta. Ellos dos llevaban cinco años saliendo juntos, desde que comenzaron la carrera de medicina, ahora ella estaba especealizandoce en Neurocirugía y el en Psiquiatría. Sakura y yo habíamos tomado caminos semejantes, ella en Ginecología y Obstetricia y yo en Oncología. _

_Los cuatro habíamos quedado justamente para celebrar nuestro año, así que la pareja principal no podía faltar. Me saqué a Sakura de encima y me metí en la ducha. Ella se rió de manera tonta, me sonrió y se cubrió con las mantas alrededor del cuerpo._

_No entendía porqué seguía fingiendo que la quería, hacíamos un año y aún no me había dignado a decirle que la quería, no podía ya que era una mentira como una casa. La verdad algo muy triste._

_Los cuatro estábamos sentados comiendo un ramen, Hinata hablaba con Sakura sobre algunos pacientes y Naruto y yo comíamos concentrados. _

_- ¿Aún no piensas decirle que le quieres?- preguntó mi compañero._

_- Hmm…no._

_- ¿Por?_

_- No preguntes si sabes la respuesta._

_Este se quedo totalmente callado. Suspiro y siguió comiendo en silencio._

_La fiesta duro hasta las cuatro de la mañana. Hinata se llevó a su marido un tanto borracho y Sakura y yo fuimos caminando por las calles frías hasta que llegamos a la puerta de su casa. _

_- Bueno…-comentó con los ojos tristes- ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?_

_- Siempre que quieras- le contesté sin mucho interés._

_- Vale._

_Presionó sus labios sobre los míos y entró a su casa. Supe que al entrar a su casa su rostro se contorcionaría y vería a su padre tirado en el sofá con una botella de champán vacía y totalmente borracho. Me dio pena, pero aún así no le invité a quedarse a dormir a mi casa. _

_No entendía como seguía conmigo, no era un buen novio, no exigía nada, no daba opiniones y tampoco prestaba mucha atención a lo que ella decía. Pero aún así, seguía conmigo. Sonriéndome, besándome… _

_Volví a mi casa y comencé a buscar el mando de la calefacción y tope con un álbum de fotos. En ella salíamos los dos de pequeños, juntos y con una sonrisa en los labios, páginas más delante ella con quince años, dieciocho, veinte, veintitrés y veinticuatro. Era impresionante como su sonrisa había cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Me rasqué la cabeza y saqué un cigarrillo y comencé a fumar mientras seguía observando las fotos. Con el tiempo había perdido la sonrisa y no era la misma chica de siempre, pero aún así con el siempre era cálida, contenta y amorosa. ¿Por qué sigue así? ¿Por qué no exige? _

_Con el trabajo y los exámenes para la especialidad nos quedaba muy poco tiempo para vernos, así que cuando nos veíamos tampoco tenía ganas de preguntarle porque seguía conmigo. Simplemente me mantenía callado mientras ella recostaba su cabeza en mi hombro y disfrutaba al igual que yo del silencio. _

_Los cuatro ibámos mejorando cada uno en nuestra especialidad, varios hospitales y clínicas nos llamaron para asistir ahí para estudiar mejor cada especialidad. A Naruto y a mi nos tocaría en el mismo hospital, Hinata se quedaría en el mismo y Sakura…_

_- En Londres hay un buen hospital donde me ayudaría totalmente y hay varios espertos- su voz sonaba triste._

_- ¿y por qué no me lo habías comentado antes?- pregunté sorprendido mientras me quitaba el cigarrillo de la boca._

_- ¿No te importa que valla?- pareció sorprendida._

_- Bueno, es tu carrera, no soy nadie para impedírtelo…-volví a darle un sorbo a la nicotina. _

_Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par, yo me le quedé mirando sorprendido. El brillo de sus ojos se apago, luego miró a sus manos y suspiro. _

_- Entonces iré…-entrelazó sus manos con fuerza._

_- Vale- le contesté sin mucho interés._

_- Te quiero- se levantó del banco y me beso._

_Al no ser muy conciente de lo ocurrido simplemente veía como se alejaba entre el espeso matorral de el parque, supuse que volvió a su casa._

_No tuve noticias de ella durante muchos días, teníamos que decidir cuanto antes si asistiríamos a esos hospitales y comenzar a hacer los papeles, habíamos quedado los cuatro en hacerlo juntos. Sakura tardaba._

_- Tio, Sakura tarda mucho- comentó Naruto mientras me daba un codazo en el hombro._

_- Ya lo se…-intente no mostrarme inquieto pero la simple idea de no haber escuchado la voz de Sakura me alteraba. _

_- ¿no vas a hacer nada?- pareció confuso._

_- ¿Debería hacer algo?- pregunte con sorna._

_Este suspiró hecho el cigarrilo en la papelera y entró al hospital. A mi lado se puso su mujer con cara triste._

_- Ella quiere que hagas algo…-comentó ella con su voz baja y tímida._

_- ¿Qué?_

_Sakura sabe que no la amas, lo ha sabido desde el principio…- cada palabra que me decía se me clavaba en el corazón- pero tiene la esperanza que la llegaras a querer…_

_- ¿y por qué me cuentas esto ahora?- pregunté ya sin ocultar mi inquietud._

_-Porque dentro de dos horas coge el avión para Londres. _

_Cuando comencé a correr pude ver que en su pálido rostro se dibujaba un sonrisa. Corrí hasta llegar a su casa, toqué el timbre una y otra vez pero no abría nadie. Comprendí que nadie estaba en casa. Me maldesí ya que ella muchas veces me había comentado donde estaba la llave de emergencia, pero yo como siempre nunca le prestaba mucha atención. _

_Me aleje de la casa y cogí el primer taxi que vi. No sabía cuanto tiempo tenía exactamente, pero el hecho es que no podía permitir que se marchara así, no podía. Se suponía que ella tenía que gritarme y decirme que era un mal novio, se suponía pero nunca lo había hecho. ¿Por qué?¿A que estaba esperando?_

_Llegué al aeropuerto y le entregué el primer billete que saque al conductor, no me preocupe por el cambio. Corrí y corrí hasta llegar a la sala de vuelos, intente encontrar sus cabellos rosas, pero no había nada, ni una señal de ella. _

_Por el interfonó sonó un número de vuelo dirección Londres. Corrí hasta el cajero, pedí que me diera la hora de salida, estaba lo comentó con mucha calma. Si no me daba prisa no llegaría. _

_Se que no había hecho bien de decirle a Sasuke que me marchaba, estaba muy mal hecho, pero a el eso le daría totalmente igual. Desde que comencé a salir con el siempre se mostraba distante, todos sus besos eran fríos, sin amor… sin cariño. Yo daba mucho, siempre daba mucho pero nunca recibía… pero me cansé. Intente seguir como siempre, pero no podía y tampoco podía cortar con el ya que formaba parte de mi, por eso el viaje de Londres era como una vía de escape, el no se interpondría… como siempre._

_ Señoras y Señores, disculpen las molestias y el retraso pero hay un pasajero que aún no ha subido a bordo. Enseguida que este comenzaremos a despegar. Disculpen el retraso.  
_

_Miré a la azafata que repetía la misma estrofa en otros idiomas, entendí el ingles y el español, los demás me eran totalmente desconocidos. Intente pensar quien era esa persona, ese pasajero sin pensar en los demás, un egoísta que hacía todo por el solo. _

_Escuché a lo lejos como las puertas se cerraban y el avión comenzaba a sonar como de despegué. Comprendí que el señor o señora egoísta había llegado. _

_- Así…que pretendías irte sin decirme nada_

_Al escuchar esa voz los ojos se me abrieron antes de mirar. Giré la cabeza y lo vi, ahí levantado, con la camisa de vestir abierta por los primero botones, fuera de los pantalones y totalmente sudada. No comprendí que hacía Sasuke ahí. No me podía caber en la cabeza._

_- ¿Sasuke?_

_- ¿Quién otro puede ser?- preguntó con tono de burla. _

_- ¿Q-qué haces aquí?-logré articular._

_- ¿Tú que crees?_

_- No lo se…-conteste aún sin comprender._

_- Yo tampoco…-dijo el totalmente sorprendido- Simplemente sabía que no podía dejarte ir…-se dejó caer al lado mío. _

_Durante un largo rato me mantuve callada, para decir verdad me quedé totalmente absorta observando a Sasuke, sentado al lado mío con su camisa de traje y totalmente sudado. ¿Qué hacía ahí? _

_Creo que me plantié más de miles de preguntas y quise hacerlas pero ya era demasiado tarde. Se había quedado frito. Su cabeza cayó recostada en mi hombro y su rostro cansado me sorprendido. Tenía unas grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos. ¿Se había pasado la noche en vela pensando en mi? No podía saberlo en especial, pero me gustó la idea de que estuviera en el mismo vuelo que yo. A lo mejor… si que me quería._

_

* * *

¿Y Bien? ¿Lo sigo?  
_


	2. Residencia

¡OH MY GOOD! Creo que nunca había recibido tantos reviews en un solo capitulo, me hace muy feliz que les guste y quieran que lo siga. Pues he aquí la continuación, espero que sigan leyendo y que disfruten de la lectura.

CIAO

_2- Residencia:_

_El cielo estaba totalmente oscuro, la preción ambiental me probocaba dolor de cabeza y tenía un frío horrible. Suspire y intente taparme con mi chaqueta fina, suspire un par de veces más intentando que mi compañero mostrata algo de amabilidad y me dejara su chaqueta como todo un caballero que se suponía que era. Pero por muchos suspiros que daba no había ni modo de que me diera la chaqueta. Enojada me giré para verlo. _

_Tenía las manos puestas en los bolsillos, los dientes le castañaban y sus labios comenzaron a tener un color azulado. Era patético. Tenía un novio extremadamente patético. _

_- Sasuke...-le llamé, esté congelado me miró- ¿Dónde te piensas quedar?_

_- ¿c-como?- castañeó los dientes._

_- ¿Qué donde te vas a quedar a dormir?- volví a decir con un tono más de desagrado._

_- En tu casa, eso esta claro...- pareció extrañado de mi pregunta._

_Aquello me fastidió bastante. ¿Cómo era posible eso? Durante todo el trayecto en avión se lo pasó durmiendo, cuando quería preguntarle algo remugaba y me decía que le dejaba en paz. Pensaba que al haber tomado el mismo vuelo que yo se supondría que intentaría ser mejor novio, se suponía que me estaba pidiendo que le diera una segunda oportunidad. ¡Se suponía que debía ser totalmente distinto!_

_Bufé, me enrrollé en la bufanda, cogí mi maleta y comencé a caminar dejándo a Sasuke totalmente solo y descolocado. Me gritaba que le esperara y que el esperara, pero yo seguía caminando sin parar. _

_El cielo gruño mucho antes de que yo hubiera llegado a mi recidencia. Sasuke estaba detrás mío observando todo con ojos sumamente extraños. Yo me sentía más agusto ya que con mi difunta madre solíamos ir a Londres por su trabajo, pero el, un chico vago y super egoísta y orgulloso nunca había aceptado las ofertas de mi madre para ir juntos. Por eso observaba todo con ojos curiosos. _

_La lluvía comenzó a caer con fuerza empapándonos totalmente a los dos. Por suerte sabía que llovería, por eso saqué mi paraguas y me resguardé en el. Los ojos oscuros de el me acribillaron, yo pasé de largo. Por lo menos podía suplicar que le dejara medio paraguas, eso le quedaría bien. _

_Espere unos minutos a que reaccionara, pero este seguía debajo del agua mojándose totalmente. No le entendía absolutamente nada._

_Se imponía ante mi la residencia de Sant Charlies. Tenía un gran jardin con varios árboles, una pequeña fuente y un perro jugueton que nos ladró al entrar en los terrenos._

_El edifició consistía en dos plantas, con estilo casa tradicional Japonesa, de color pastel, el tejado era marrón y las ventanas grandes y tapadas con cortinas. Sasuke silvó de la magestud de el edificio a mi espalda. Me giré y el encaré._

_- Buscate tu casa- le espeté intentando mostrarme decidida, le iba a hacer sufrir un poco._

_- ¡¿QUÈ?!- grito sorprendido- ¿¡Por qué!?_

_- ¡¿Cómo que por que?!-le reproché._

_Comenzamos a discutir pegando gritos. Era la primera vez en un año que discutíamos. A lo lejos escuché como la puerta se abría, pero estaba muy concentrada insultando a mi novio para darme cuenta de quien era. _

_- ¡Hi!- saludo alguién en Ingles._

_Ambos al escuchar aquella voz nos quedamos helados. Giramos poco a poco para toparnos con una señora alta, delgada y unos grandes pechos, cabellos rubios y un lunar en la frente. _

_Mi ingles era básico, así que por lo menos podía defenderme aunque solo fuera un poquito. Antes de abrir la boca busque en mi cabeza las palabras exactas para hablar y no meter la pata. No quería dar una mala impreción el primer día, aunque con la discusión... ya me esperaba lo peor._

_Ya mentalizada observé a la mujer, que miraba a mi novio totalmente conmovida. Luego le observé y me quedé de piedra al escucharlo hablar con voz sumamente melosa en un ingles perfecto. _

_Quería gritarle, jalarle de los pelos y maldecirle, tenía todas las papeletas para romper nuestra relación, además seguramente el se lo estaría esperando. No simplemente había estado engañandome todos los años fingiendo que me quería, si no había subido al avión sin ningún motivo aparente y se había encaprichado en vivir en el mismo lugar que yo. ¿Acaso quería arruinarme la vida? _

_Intenté pensar con claridad mientras desempacaba las cajas con todos los libros y materiales necesarios para el día siguiente. Podría ordenar la habitación el fin de semana, además tenía un problema mucho peor que la estancía de Sasuke en mi casa. ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a mi Tía?_

_Ella era la directora de la residencia, pero ahora se encargaba del cuidado la mujer que nos abrió la puerta, que por las palabras de Sasuke entendía que se llamaba Tsudane. _

_Gracias a mi tía había podido encontrar la mejor residencia de Londres, además a pocos kilometros del hospital donde comenzaría a trabajar el día siguiente. _

_Tenía el escritorio totalmente ordenado y en la mente la mejor escusa del mundo para disculparme con mi tía y explicar la presencia de ese ser de sexo masculino. No me importanría en absoluto su presencia si fuera en otro lugar, pero en una residencia solo de chicas... nose.. creo que me debería preocupar mucho, bastante demaciado..._

_Volví a repasar mis opciones antes de llamarla, tenía el teléfono en la mano y apunto de marcar el número. Pero en ese mismo momentos los grandes brazos de Sasuke se me entrelazaron en la cintura, sus manos separaron mi pelo del cuello y luego rozó sus labios en mi nuca. Temblé. Con manos fuertes me giró hasta estar frente a frente, sus labios se posaron en mi frente, ojos, mejillas y labios. Poco a poco fueron bajando hasta llegar a mi escoté y el teléfono se me calló de la mano. Se me olvidó mi nombre, lo que tenía que decir, la hora, el lugar y el momento... solo tenía algo muy claro. Sasuke estaba en Londres conmigo...

* * *

¿Qué les parece? ¿lo continuo?  
_


	3. Impulsos

Bueno, aqui esta el tercer capi, agradesco todos los reviews, son una gran fuente de animo para mi. T__T i'm so happy (este ingles mio..xDDD) Bueno, creo que hemos visto que casi nunca actualizo los viernes, así que en llegado a un punto en actualizar los sabados u domingos xD ¿les parece bien? bueno sin mas os dejo con el capi. besos

_3- Impulsos: _

_Su cabello estaba extendido en la almohada, sus mejillas sonrosadas y la piel de la frente totalmente sudada por el esfuerzo que había hecho. Su pecho subía y bajaba a un rítmo tranquilo y profundo. Remugó y luego se giró al lado contrario. Algo dentro de mi adoraba a esa muchacha, a esa linda y apacionada muchacha. La mayoría de veces su voz chillona hasta su simple forma de andar me sacaba de mis casillas, me mareaba y terminaba totalmente irritado. Pero así dormida, parecía otra persona... parecía la chica que conocí tiempo atrás... a la Sakura que quería proteger. _

_Abrí los ojos sorprendido al entender lo que estaba diciendo. Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro para apartar esos estúpidos pensamientos melosos y románticos. Yo no era un hombre romántico, nunca lo había sido y nunca lo sería... pero... ¿Por qué me había subido en el avión?¿Por qué no quería separarme de ella? Había salido con muchas mujeres, había besado bastantes labios pero nunca, con ninguna había sentido los extraños impulsos que ella me probocaba. _

_Enojado por esas extrañas preguntas y sensaciones me levanté de la cama dejándo a mi novia profundamente dormida. Camine por toda la habitación, necesitaba pensar un rato, pero estando metido en la misma habitación que ella no ayudaba, las preguntas iban creciendo cada vez más y cada una de ellas pesaba en mi espalda como si llevara una carga ensima, como si tuviera que soltarlo o sino caería. Me enfudé en los pantalones, camisa y los zapatos. Salí de la habitación y comencé a caminar por los grandes pasillos de la residencia. No me podía quejar la verdad, había llegado a Londres sin ningún lugar para alojarme y solo decir unas cuantas cosas todo ese enorme lugar se encargaría de mi. Tsudane al escuchar mi pequeño veredicto de mi presencia ahí se sintió realmente emocionada y me dejó hospedarme hasta que encontrara otro lugar para estar el tiempo que tendría que pasar en Londres. Ahora tenía otro problema. Naruto contaba conmigo para ir a el hospital de Japón y yo me encontraba en la otra cara del país. _

_Busqué por todos los grandes salones hasta encontrar un teléfono. Marqué el número sin importarme la hora ni nada._

_- ¿Si?- murmuro la voz de mi amigo en la otra línea._

_- ¿Naruto?- le llamé aunque ya sabía que era el._

_- ¿Sasuke?-pregunto- ¿¡Donde coño estas!?-grito._

_- En londres...-pensé un minuto y luego gruñí-¡A ti eso no te importa!-le regañe- no me preguntes el por qué porque no lo se, así que tu me vas a ayudar... ¿Donde puedo presentarme además de Japon?_

_- ¿Presentarte a donde?- pregunto conmocionado._

_- Idiota, para la especealización- le recorde._

_A- h, creo que en el hospital de Sakura hay también Oncología...pero infantil._

_Con eso quedó totalmente sellado el tema. Ahora ya tenía dos motivos principales para querer irme. Primera no tenía especealización y segunda tendría toda la cabeza llenas de preguntas sin respuesta. _

_El sol brillava totalmente en aquella habitación, me fregué los ojos un par de veces antes de abrirlos. Frente a mi habían dos chicas totalmente sonrojadas mirándome, podría jurar que se les caía la baba. Cuando le clavé mi mirada las dos comenzaron a chillar y a decirse cosas típicas en inglés. _

_Observé a donde estaba... me había quedado dormido en uno de los salones...¡mierda!_

_Me erguí para ir a la habitación donde estaba Sakura y ver como se encontraba esa mañana. Al saber que me quedaría ahí montó una buena regañina y hasta que no nos acostamos no paró de insultarme. Ese día intenraría comportarme como todo un caballero. Lo intentaría. _

_Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en mi con una irá de esas femeninas que te matan solo con la presencia. _

_- ¡Sasuke!-bramo. Corrió hasta mi, sujeto mi camisa y salimos de solo un vuelo de la atestada habitación de chicas con pijamas- ¿¡Qué pretendías!?-grito._

_- Nada...-dije mientras le quitaba sus manos de el cuello de la camisa- solo me quedé dormido en la sala._

_- ¡Si claro!_

_Ya no empezamos bien el día. _

_Llegamos los dos juntos al hospital donde me había condenado a asistir. Primero busqué en el cartel donde estaba la planta de Oncología, luego me mentalicé en lo que diría y por último intentaría poner buena cara. Aunque solo fuera un poco quería que Sakura se tranquilizara._

_Estábamos en el hold del hospital cuando dos señores altos, rubios y ojos azules se nos pararon delante. Lo primero que hicé fue sujetarle la mano a Sakura y poner cara de perro protector. Ella se sorprendió y pude ver como sus mejillas adquirían un color rojiso. _

_- ¡oh! ¿son novios?- preguntó en inglés uno de los dos._

_- ¡Si!- dijé sin apartar mi mano de la suya- y nos queremos MUCHO._

_Falso. Totalmente falos, no sabía ni por qué decía eso y tampoco por qué seguía sujetándole la mano con tanto empeño. Solo ver que esos dos individuos ponían los ojos en Mi Sakura hacía que me hirviera la sangre de una manera agoniosa. ¿Qué era esa sensación?_

_Los dos hombres al ver que tenía pocas ganas de separarme de Sakura se sentaron en los sofás continuos de nosotros. El mas alto dijo que se llamaba Charlie y el otro Marcos. Marcos era el Ginecólogo que se encargaría de ella y Charlie era el Oncólogo que se ocuparía de mi. _

_Con un gran pesar abandoné a Sakura con Marcos. Mi guía me iba comentando absolutamente toda la historia del hospital y cada planta, personal, hasta cada pasiente. Logré escuchar la mitad de su gran discurso. Al llegar a la planta de Oncología sufrí un retortijon en el estómago. Vi correr a unos niños totalmente calvos por el pasillo, con goteros y alguno con vendas en los brazos. ¿Cómo me había metido ahí? Yo quería ser Oncólogo pero de personas mayores, no de niños..._

_

* * *

¿y bien?  
_


	4. Primeros síntomas

Perdooooooon, por tardar tantisimoooo, es que la inspi no me venía y luego tenía un examen... ¿me entienden a que si? Bueno aqui esta el capitulo, espero que les gusten.

_4- Primeras señales: _

_Durante todo el tiempo que me había imaginado asistiendo a este hospital, soñaba con ser la mejor, la más aclamada y avalada. La mejor Ginecóloga y Obstetricia en prácticas de la historia. Se suponía que yo debía causar admiración, amor, simpática, celos... todos los sentimientos más codiciados de la historia. ESE era mi papel en la historia, en la historia que se suponía que debía tener en ese hospital._

_Pero la cosa cambió, en general cambió desde que ese engendro llegó a arruinarme la vida, desde que decidió correr por mi y sin darme aún ningúna explicación. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Reir, llorar..._

_Sasuke reía junto a una de las enfermeras más guapas de todo el hospital. Ella se hechaba para atrás su gran melena rubia y cerraba los ojos de una manera un tanto conocida para mi. ¡Estaba intentando seducir a Sasuke! Me reí por los bajines. En la historia nadie había conseguido seducir a Sasuke del día a la noche, ni siquiera yo que llevaba intentándolo durante un año entero lo había logrado aún. _

_Pensé que el hecho de que el viniera a amargarme la existencia haría que le odiara un poco más, que sintiera un poco más de rábia por todo el daño que me había hecho, por no mostrar interes en todos los anteriores años. Pero, ocurría todo lo contrario... la segunda mañana desde que llegamos a Londres se encontraba rodeado de todas las compañeras de la residencia y eso causó una gran rábia y celos, ahora que esa mujer estubiera coqueteando con MI novio aún me causaba más rábia. Debía ir ahí y partirle la cara, pero no podía, los pies los tenía pegados al suelo, tenía que aguantar un poco, debía ser fría y antipática con el. No debía mostrar lo mucho que le quería, tenía que ser igual de fría y distante como cuando bajamos del avión. Lo había logrado todo, hasta ese día._

_Sus cabellos rubios me estaban causando dolor de barriga, sus manos finas y ligeras que se paseaban por su brazo descubierto y que luego llegó hasta el flequillo de el dió el tope de mi pasciencia. Con pasos fuertes me pusé atrás de ella. Fruncí el ceño tanto que casi mis cejas se tocaban. Ella me miró sorprendida._

_- El chico de la habitación 230 necesita que le des insulina- le dije de forma cortante y que no daba espacio a que ella protestara.- Corré...-le ordené._

_Asustada salió corriendo y desapareció por los pasillos. Le clavé una mirada de puro odio a Sasuke y luego me giré y me alejé de el. Ese era uno de las causas que mi sueño de adoración infinita no se cumpliera. Las constantes amenazas de quitarme el novio no me dejaban ser simpática, no podía ser simpática con ninguna de ellas. No sabía hasta que punto el aguantaría estar conmigo y se marcharía con otra... no sabía cuando y no quería saber cuando ocurriría._

_Escuché a mis espaldas como uno de los jefes del hospital hablavan con Sasuke y lo felicitaban por su exelente trabajo. Ese era la segunda causa. Sasuke era el mejor en su area, trabajaba con profesionalidad, con amabilidad y amor. Pensaba que el odiaba a los niños... ¿Cuanto más desconocía de el?¿Cuanto más me estaría ocultando? Eso me causó tanto dolor que corrí hasta salir del hospital y llegar a esconderme en uno de los jardines más alejados. Me tiré al suelo y comencé a llorar de rabía, de sentirme tan inutil, sentirme tan celosa y ante todo amarle tanto, amarlo tan incondisionalmente y permitirle que me hiriera de esa forma. Tapé mi boca para controlar un poco los sollozos que salían por ella. _

_Así tirada en el suelo con la cabeza escondida en las rodillas y con la mente un poco para ahí me quedé un buen rato. Cuando me quisé dar cuenta ya se había hecho oscuro._

_Normalmente a esas horas Sakura me estaría esperando en la puerta del hospital con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados en el amdomen. Me miraría con odio giraría su cara y comenzaríamos un viaje de los más incómodo y silencioso. Busqué mi móvil en el bolsillo esperando tener algún mensaje de ella, pero el buzón estaba vacio. Ni rastro de ella._

_Esperé un par de minutos pero nada, varios de mis compañeros se comenzaron a marchar y otros que comenzaban el turno de noche. De golpé recordé la presencia de Sakura cuando hablava con una de las enfermeras de mi planta. Ella le clavaba la mirada con odio y luego le ordenó a marcharse, en ese momento pensé que bramaría con algo y me insultaría pero simplemente se dió la vuelta y se marcho. Eso me sonó raro... ¿Se estaría cansado de mi?¿Me abandonaría así derrepente? No se por qué esa idea me causó tanto dolor que hizó que mi sistema de defensa rechazara la idea al acto. Me reí de lo imposible que sería... o no... tan imposible no podía ser. En las últimas semanas habíamos dejado de tocarnos, de besarnos... a lo mejor el amor se había acabado... creo que aquello me horrorizó más que la otra idea. Negué con la cabeza y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado. A lo lejos vi como uno de los compañeros se acercaba a mi. _

_- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Kiba, era un oncólogo de lo más eficiente y buena persona. Era realmente admirable._

_- ¿No has visto a Sakura?- le pregunté intentando ocultar la ansiedad que tenía. Este sonrió de forma pícara._

_- ¿Qué... preocupado por tu novieta?- gruñi- ¡Tio tu novia es muy bella, se ha robado el corazón de unos cuantos enfermos y médicos...! Si no la vigilas a lo mejor la pierdes..._

_Sin decir nada más se alejó con las manos en el bolsillo._

_La idea de Sakura en lo brazos de otro me causó una irritación y una ola de celos tremenda. No podía permitir que otro manoseara a MI Sakura. Esta vez poner el pronombre de poseción no me importaba. Ella, era mía. _

_El frío me llenó totalmente, tenía las manos heladas y la nariz roja. Me dolía el culo de estar sentada en la fría hierba. De golpe unas pequeñas gotas me comenzaron a caer hasta empaparme totalmente. El cielo se había teñido de negro totalmente. Genial... ¿Qué otra cosa me podía ocurrir?_

_Escuché a lo lejos como si alguién corriera y de golpe frente a mi apareció Sasuke muy agitado, con el cabello revuelto y tan empapado o más que yo. Le miré sorprendida. _

_- ¡¿QUÉ COÑO PIENSAS ESTAR HACIENDO?!-me regañó con irá. Me quedé sorprendida.- ¡Nos vamos!_

_Sujetó mi mano y comenzó arrastrarme por el cesped. De golpé sentí la ira por todo su egoismo, por no quererme y ahora me venía a regañarme...¿Qué se creía?_

_Aparte su mano de la mía y me quedé quieta debajo de la lluvia._

_- ¿Y a ti que te importa- le grité cruzando los brazos en mi pecho- ¡Yo hago lo que me da la gana!_

_Pensé que se disgustaría, gritaría y se iría con la cabeza alta y herido su orgullo de hombre. Pero lo que ocurrió fue totalmente distinto. Su rostro se dulcifico, estiró una mano y sujetó la mía, tiró de ella hasta que cai en su pecho, luego sus brazos rodearon mi espalda. Una de sus manos se sujetó de mi espalda y la otra de mi pelo hundiéndolo a su pecho. El corazón se me aceleró de forma loca._

_- Tonta...estaba preocupado por ti- su voz era dulce y intranquila- No quiero... que te ocurre nada..._

_Los ojos se me abrieron como platos al escuchar eso salir de sus labios. Intenté luchar para mirarle, quería ver su rostro, quería ver que expreción tenía. Quería ver si lo decía de forma mecánica o de corazón._

_Al fin me liberó, sus ojos estaban nervioso, dolidos... me miraba con dolor. Alzo la mano y me acarició la mejilla mojada. Poco a poco se acercó a mi y me beso en los labios. Fue un beso distinto, fuera de lugar... nunca me había besado de esa forma. Sentí incluso vergüenza._

_- No quiero perderte...- susurró a mi oído._

_Sujetó mi mano y me llevó hasta dentro del hospital. Habíamos entrado por una puerta distinta, no era la normal. La luz era muy mortecina, no iluminaba del todo, pero se podía ver por donde caminámos. Pasamos unas habitaciones totalmente vacias, por una parte oscura, maloliente y vieja. En una de las paredes estaba una placa con el nombre del hospital y una fecha abajo 1987. Era la parte vieja, la que no se podía utilizar. En silencio seguí caminando detrás de el, nos paramos en una habitación igual de triste que todas... había una cama con sábanas puestas. Pensé que era una de las únicas habitaciones que se podría utilizar..._

_Nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato, pero el no me soltaba la mano. _

_Sentía nervios, era como si estubieramos haciendo algo mal... me sentía como si fuera la primera vez... Sasuke soltó mi mano y clavó sus extraños ojos en mi, luego me beso y con cuidado me empujo hasta caer con los brazos abiertos en la cama. Me volvió a besar hasta bajar por mi cuello, pecho, recorrió todas las partes de mi cuerpo desnudo con los labios, luego quitó toda la ropa que impedía verme entera. Cegada como por una especie de niebla le besé de nuevo y me dejé llevar por el momento. A lo mejor estaba borracho, a lo mejor sentía pena... incluso... a lo mejor... me quería.._

_- ....ero_

_Su voz se apagó al decir eso... ¿ero? Entre mis pensamientos había escuchado un murmullo y luego escuché a Sasuke. Me había dicho algo pero no presté atención y solo capte lo último. Intenté desifrar aquella parte pero sus besos me invadían totalmente el cerebo haciendo que perdiera la razón y me dejara llevar por la pasión y por todo el amor que sentía por el... por un momento pensé que el me quería. _

_continuara..._

_

* * *

_

¿ que? ¿quien se apunta a descifrar el ERO? Espero que les gusten y me disculpen la tardanza, sin más nos vemos el proximo findee.

besos


	5. Lucha de intereses

Hola mis queriso amigos, primero de todo ¡FELIZ AÑO 2009! Espero que este año que empieza sea muy feliz y que todos vuestros deseos se hagan realidad. Con motivo del primer dia del año les hago un adelanto del capitulo, así que espero que lo disfruten. Seguramente el sabado o domingo subire otro capitulo y si no pues a lo largo de la semana. Bien, gracias a todos por los reviews y espero que sigan aquí conmigo y que sigan leyendo. Sin más os dejo con el capi.

CIAOO!!!

_5- Lucha de interéses:_

_Aunque me costara admitirlo en persona o de frente de ella. Era hermosa, era un pequeño ángel que iluminaba mi vida vacía, mi hueco sin vida. Sakura era mía íntegramente e unilateralmente. Nunca se lo diría y recordar que le dije te quiero fue algo acojonate. Pero el punto es que ella no se dio cuenta, así que más o menos es como si estuvieramos en el mismo marcador._

_Salió de su habitación con un hermoso vestido color azul celeste, de cuello de barco, pegado en la parte de los pechos y totalmente ancho, las mangas largas y anchas con una brecha en la parte de abajo. Su cabello estaba recogido en un laborioso moño y dos grandes y largos mechones a cada lado de su rostro. Los labios los tenía con un pequeño brillo. Me clavó sus ojos esperando a que le dijera algo, total iba a ser su pareja me gustara o no._

Flash back

Después de aquel desliz salimos los dos de la habitación un tanto acalorados. Cogimos el primer táxi y volvimos a la residencia. Ella no me dijo nada, se metió en la ducha e ipsofacto se acostó a dormir.

Al día siguiente el hospital estaba demaciado animado para ser domingo. Todas las personas e incluso las más amargadas tenían un brillo singular en los ojos. La razón de eso era un gran cartel que estaba pegado en el ascensor.

- ¿Baile de invierno?- susurró Sakura más impresionada que yo. Clavó sus ojos en mi y sonrió- ¿Me invitas no?

Le envié una de mis peores miradas, pero sabía que no podía rechazarla, no en el ascensor concurrido de gente y hombres que posaban sus lujoriosos ojos en ella. Enfadado le sujeté de la cintura y le besé enfrente de todos ellos.

Cuando la alejé de mi ella jadeaba por la falta de aire y la sorpresa.

- Por supuesto- el ascensor se abrió y salí a mi planta.

Fin flash back

_Me crucé de brazos y me negué en rotundo a decirle nada. El plan era solo ir al baile, no venía incluido el pack de probarce sopotocientos vestidos delante de ti. Y además cada uno más escotado que el otro y más perversos._

_Al final ese azul era el que más me gustaba. Le dediqué una breve sonrisa y me levanté de golpe. Guardé las llaves y cartera en el bolsillo me puse la chaqueta y salí. La esperé un rato largo hasta que me cansé y entré a buscarla. Ella tenía fruncido el ceño y me giró la cara ofendida._

_- ¿Qué?- exigí saber ya entrando en crisis._

_- ¡Me tienes que coger del brazo!_

_Cansado le ofrecí mi brazo y con una ancha sonrisa comenzamos a andar direción al hospital. Durante todo el trayecto estuvó callada y distraía observando las calles llenas de gente y adornos navideños. Me fijé que sus ojos pasaban de una pareja a otra. Aquello me disgustó, durante el invierno pasado me dediqué a dar vueltas con ella simplemente para complacerla... ¿No quería estar asi también aquí?_

_Suspiró y comprendí que así era..._

_El hospital estaba abarrotado de cientos de personas entrajados, con vestidos hermosos y despampanantes de belleza. Al lado de ellas yo era el patito feo. EL brazo de Sasuke se ajustó a mi cintura y vi como sus ojos paseaban por los pasillos y enviando miradas envenenadas a cualqueira que me dedicaba una traviesa sonrisa. Aunque solo fuera un poquito de celos, aquello me agrado. Me pegué más a el y atravesamos muy pegaditos todo._

_Uno de los jefes de el le llamó durante un rato y me dejo aparcada en un lugar donde me pudiera controlar. De vez en cuando enviava miradas preventivas a algunos que intentaban acercarse a mi..._

_Gracias a una enfermera que aún no había conocido me contó que la hija del jefe del hospital tenía cancer de ovarios, que seguramente no saldría del hospital y que desde bien pequeña había querido asistir a un baile con honor a ella. Así que su padre no se pudo contener y ahí estábamos todo el personal sanitario entrajados y acompañados de nuestros fieles caballeros. Entre cotilleo y cotilleo me enteré de su nombre. Tenía un asentó extraño de inglés y con mucha alegría descubrí que era de Japón._

_- Ino Yamanaka- me tendió la mano._

_- Sakura Haruno- la acepté y le sonreí. Tenía una amiga, por los momentos. _

_Las dos comenzamos a hablar de forma deliberada sobre el asusnto de la nieta, así un rato hasta que los ojos oscuros de Sasuke me perforaron la espalda. Ino le observó y me dedico una sonrisa pícara._

_- ¿Tu novio?- pregunto curiosa. Yo asentí avergonzada y me llamó la atención que no se hubiera enterado. Normalmente los cotiellos se corrían muy rápido por el hospital- Estoy en una consulta externa...-dijo contestando a la pregunta que no le había hecho- así que seguramente todos los rumores que ellas puedan saber- señaló a una de las enfermeras que había intentado ligar con mi novio- yo no las sé y tampoco me importanmucho._

_Estuvo comentando algunas cosas aserca de la perversa enfermera y al fin habló sobre Sasuke. Comentó que era guapo, atractivo y que estaba apunto de matar a un doctor que me miraba con deseo._

_- ¿¡Qué!?- chille al escuchar eso. Miré a los lugares hasta llegar a un hombre alto, de pelo blanco y largo y que podría ser mi abuelo. Los pelos se me pusieron de punta.- ¿Quién es?_

_- ¡Jiraiya!- le grito con reproche- es como el compinche del jefe...es cardiologo infantil- tuve pena de sus pacientes. Pobrecitos.- Al parecer tu novio no se fia mucho de ti ¿eh?- preguntó un tanto en broma._

_- ¿Tu crees?- le hicé yo la pregunta a ella- La verdad no sabría decirte si de verdad son celos o simplemente actua..._

_- Pues creo que actua muy bien._

_La chica que estaba con Sakura no paraba de observarme y el hombre viejo ese pervertido me estaba sacando de mis casillas. Enfadado me alejé de mi jefe y me acerqué a Sakura y a la chica. El viejo cambió de cara y se marcho con pisadotas._

_Aún enojado me quité la chaqueta y se la puse por los hombros a Sakura. Tenía la piel de gallina y además quería evitar posibles hombres contemplando a mi novia. Eso no podía ser... ella era mía. _

_De golpe la música que había en la sala se volvio dulce y tranquila. La chica se marcho dejándonos a Sakura y a mi totalmente solos. Todas las personas se habían retirado y buscando pareja para bailar. Observé que discretamente muchos chicos se ponían detrás de mi esperando un baile con Sakura. No me apetecía bailar, no me gustaba bailar... pero tampoco quería que bailara con otras personas._

_Los contrincantes se desesperaron y se pusieron delante de mi y comenzaron a ofrecerle la mano a Sakura. Ella sonrojada reía. Me irrité. _

_Salí de la habitación atestada de gentes sin dirigirle una mirada a nadie. _

_La brisa fresca de la noche invernal me había entrado por la fina camisa que llevaba. Metí las manos en los bolsillos intentando esconderme del frío cuando algo topó contra mis dedos. Saqué el objeto y me encontré con una caja de terciopelo marrón. La abrí y aquello relució en mis ojos._

_A mi espalda escuché unos pasos, me giré y vi a Sakura con mi chaqueta puesta en los hombros y las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. Su pecho subía y bajaba de forma apresurada. Algo dentro de mi se movió y me sentí disgustado. Me disgustó imaginármela bailar con esos paletos. _

_Caminé hasta alejarme lo máximo de la puerta central. Ella en silencio me siguió. Quedamos bajo uno de los enormes árboles del jardín y una gran luna blanca iluminaba el jardín. _

_- ¿Te lo pasas bien?- le pregunté sin mucho interés. Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido._

_- Tú eres mi pareja...-me recordó molesta- ¿¡Que coño te pasa Sasuke!?- grito con fuerzas mientras unas lágrimas se le caían de los ojos- ¡Un día estas encantador y al otro antipático! ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?- gimió intentando controlar su sollozos._

_- No lo se...- apreté la caja en mi bolsillo y la saqué- Ten..-se la enseñe. Sus grandes ojos se posaron en la cajita y con las manos temblorosas la sujetó. La abrió.- Pensé que con ese vestido te quedaríabien... _

_Llevaba más de cuatro bolsas en cada mano cuando salimos a comprar los vestidos, y en una de las joyerías que había relucía un hermoso collar con pequeñas cuentas de perlas azules. No pude contenerme y pensé que con el vestido que a mi me gustaba si se lo pondría realmente estaría preciosa._

_Sus ojos se ensancharon y las últimas gotas de lágrimas se le cayeron. Posó sus ojos en mi aturdida. Yo simplemente miré a la luna intentando encontrar alguna palabra para expresarme._

_- ¿Te gusta?- le pregunté en voz baja._

_- Mucho..-sacó el collar de la caja y se lo intentó poner. Sabía que no lo logaría, así que me separé del árbol y me puse a sus espaldas para ponerselo._

_Con el collar en el cuello y a la luz de la luna realmente estaba hermosa. Sus ojos verdes y medio aguados brillabab tanto como su sonrrisa maravillada. Me acerqué a ella y le ofreci la mano._

_- ¿Me permité usted este baile?- le pregunte._

_- Será un placer_

_Le sujeté de la cintura y me la atraje hasta mi pecho. Su cabeza se apoyó en mi hombro y comenzamos a dar vueltas por el jardin escuchando a lo lejos el susurro de la música. _

_

* * *

¿y lo continuo?  
_


	6. ¿Te quiero?

Bueno, perdón por no subir el finde pasado, se me pasaron los dias volando y cuanod me di cuenta era domingo. Así que esta el capi, seguramente subiré a lo largo de la semana. Este capi es bastante larguito... bueno, gracias por los reviews y espero que sigan leyendo.

ciaoo

_6- ¿Te quiero?_

_Necesitaba un respiro con gran urgencia. Durante varias semanas había estado actuando de manera extraña, no parecía yo. Era como si un sujeto, celoso, amoroso y sumamente enamorado de su novia hubiera poseido mi cuerpo haciendo cosas que yo nunca haría. Molesto por ese sujeto recogí la maleta, comencé a guardar la ropa apresuradamente y la cerré haciendo que la habitación crugiera. En la cama acostada, durmiendo tranquila se encontraba ella, la mujer que me hacía actuar extraño. Me acerqué a ella y le aparte los cabellos del rostro. Suspiré, cogí un papel y escribi en el con prisa. _

He vuelto a tokyo, no me busques.

Volveré cuando pueda.

Sasuke.

_Lo dejé en la mesa de noche y salí de la habitación. Toda la gente estaba durmiendo la mona, antés de marcharme llamé al hospital. Kiba atendió al primer pitido, le expliqué que debía volver con urgencia a Tokyo, que volvería dentro de unos cuantos días o incluso más. El no se molesto en absoluto en preguntar ni nada, simplemente me deseo suerte y colgó el teléfono. Ya limpio de conciencia abrí la puerta y dejé que el aire frío me congelara todos los huesos. Antes de comenzar a caminar miré la ventana donde dormía mi bella, me despedí y me adentré en la oscura calle._

_Estiré el brazo al otro lado de la cama esperando encontrarme a Sasuke durmiendo. Que su pecho cálido subiera y bajara, pero no estaba ahí. Angustiada me levanté y miré alrededor para verlo sentado en el escritorio pasando informes a su portatil o cualquier cosa que solíera hacer en la mañana. Pero no estaba. Me incorpore y me rasqué la cabeza. De pasada miré la mesa de noche dónde había una pequeña nota. La leí y sentí que los ojos se me indundaran de lágrimas. ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría a ese imbécil?_

_Me acurruqué en la cama y me tape la cabeza con las mantas. Sabía que debía levantarme para ir al trabajo, pero no me encontraba con ánimos de salir y dar la cara. De buena mañana había resivido un buen disgusto, las palabras de la carta se me atragantaron en la garganta y comencé a llorar de nuevo. ¿Qué pretendía?¿Por qué me hacía sufrir tanto? Derramé amargas lágrimas hasta que me quedé totalmente dormida. _

_Tsudane sorprendida por no escucharme salir se acercó a mi habitación ya cuando estaba despierta. Tenía los ojos totalmente rojos, las mejillas calientes y tenía la alma en los pies. Ella se preocupo al verme así, llamó a Sasuke y solo pronunciar su nombre comencé de nuevo a llorar. Movió los brazos en el aire hasta que me abrazó e intento calmarme. Cuando dejé de llorar le mostré la carta, ella arrugó el ceño y suspiro._

_- Tranquila, seguro que volvera- dijo en un japones totalmente fluido. Los ojos se me abrieron como platos- Querida, no te sorprendas... naci en Japon- me guiñó el ojo y se levanto de la cama- Oye, hoy vendrá a casa el hijo de un amigo de la familia..._

_En sus ojos vi la oferta que me estaba haciendo. El estómago se me revolvió y le di la espalda, aquello fue horrible. Ver la almohada de Sasuke vacía y la forma que había dejado en el colchón solo probocó que partiera el llanto otra vez._

_El sol acababa de ponerse cuando llegué a Tokyo. Naruto me esperaba en la puerta del areopuerto junto con Hinata. Ambos tenían un aspecto muy cansado, ella tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta alta mientras se apoyaba del hombro de su marido. Al verme me dedico una tierna sonrisa. Abrió sus brazos para estrecharme como una madre abraza a su hijo. Naruto me miró con rábia y vi los celos en sus ojos. Le dedique un media sonrisa y luego me mostró el dedo pulgar para tranquilizarme. Yo respiré tranquilo. _

_Durante todo el trayecto hasta su casa, la pasamos en silencio. Ninguno de los dos preguntó por mi repentina vuelta, ni tampoco por Sakura. _

_Al llegar a su casa Naruto se escabuyó a la ducha, que su mujer amablemente le había dejado preparada. _

_Me senté al lado de la calefacción con el ceño fruncido e intentando pensar en todo lo ocurrido en esos meses de vivir juntos. _

_- Te gusta mucho...- dijo la voz dulce de Hinata mientras me tendía una taza de té recien preparado. Su voz no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.- ¿Por eso has venido?- preguntó, en sus ojos sabía que sabía la razón.- Quieres encontrar la respuesta, por eso piensas que estar alejado de ella te aclarara todo..._

_- ¿Eres bruja o algo así?- pregunte molesto y frustrado._

_- En absoluto, pero eres muy predesible Sasuke-chin- comentó mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa traviesa. _

_La fuerza de cinco mujeres contra una era inevitable vencer. Me encontraba en la sala con un vestido azul, manga larga y hasta los tobillos. Mis cabellos estaban recogidos en una coleta baja, y mi pi el de la mejilla cubierta por potingues de belleza. Suspiré al saber que ahora me esperaría una velada de lo más desagradable posible._

_La puerta se abrio entrando Tsudane acompañado de un joven, alto, delgado, cabellos cortos grises y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me quedé contemplando su rostro, ya que en uno de sus ojos cruzaba una fea y enorme cicatriz. Avergonzada por aquella falta de respeto baje la mirada a mis manos frías. _

_- ¡Sakura!- me llamó Tsudane con énfasis- ¡Este es Kakashi Hatake!- dijo totalmente en japones. Volví a levantar la vista para ver al hombre que me clavaba sus ojos en mi._

_El hombre se acercó a mi, se arodillo y me sujetó una mano y la beso en el dorso. Yo me quedé contemplando a aquel caballero misterioso. Su sonrisa se convirtio en traviesa al notar que mis mejillas se tornaban totalmente rojas. La respiración se comenzó a agitar y tuve que tranquilizarme antes de hablar._

_- Encantada de conocerte Kakashi...-le dije intentando no parecer aturdida por su beso._

_- El placer es mio ma cheré...-susurró mientras se sentaba al lado mío._

_Intenté recordar el vocabulario frances que había estudiado pero no me salía nada. Reí nerviosa para no parecer tonta o incluta. El simplemente me sonrió dulcemente._

_Para mi sorpresa la velada fue agradable. Llena de risas, chistes y alagos por parte del caballero. Durante un ratito me disculpe para correr a mi habitación y mirar al móvil esperando recibir una llamada de mi novio. Al ver el buzon vació sentí un vacio en el estómago. ¿Y si se había cansado de mi?¿Y si después de estos días romántico había comprendido que no me quería? _

_Un ruido me llamó la atención. Desvie la mirada del móvil para ver dos adorables pajaritos que se habían puesto en el marco de la ventana. Con cuidado me acerqué a ellos hasta que los tres nos fijamos en algo brillante. El collar que me había regalado Sasuke. Emití un gran bufido y los pájaros rompieron al vuelo alejándoce de mi apresiada joya. La sujeté con las dos manos y me la acerqué al pecho. Era el primer regalo que me había dado Sasuke. Cerré los ojos y recorde la maravillosa noche del día anterior. Estaba apunto de repetir la sensacion del beso que me había dado esa noche, cuando unos nudillos al tocar contra la puerta me alertaron que no estaba sola. Me di la vuelta de forma muy rápida al toparme con los oscuros ojos de Kakashi._

_- ¿Te molesto ma cheré?- preguntó con suavidad y mucha delicadeza. Yo negué con la cabeza. Observó la habitación hasta detenerse en la foto donde salíamos Sasuke y yo. La sujetó y me la enseño- ¿Tu novio?- pregunto tranquilo._

_El corazón se me estrecho en el pecho, bajé la cabeza intentando que las lágrimas que sobresalían de mis ojos se cayeran al suelo y sin que el inivtado se percatase. Pensé que se había marchado pero sentí unos brazos que me abrazaban y me estrechaban en su pecho. Luego una gran mano acarició mi pelo y me deposito un beso en la coronilla. _

_Hinata me miraba con sus ojos claros, me perforaba el alma y cogía cualquier palabra de mi mente para atacarme y sentirme culpable. Poco a poco se acerco a mi y me acarició el rostro y me dedico una tímida sonrisa._

_- Le quieres Sasuke, admítelo ya._

_- ¿La quiero?_

_- Si, la quieres._

_

* * *

_

¿Y bien?¿Continuo?

PD: el -chin (que puse cuando Hinata llamaa a Sasuket) no e que significa, me dio el venazo de ponerlo ahí. Ma cheré: es querida en frances, se pronuncia como el chocolate ese caro no el ferro roxe (o como se llame) el otro. En fin, espero que les haya agradado, la cosa ahora se esta volviendo un poco picante.

hasta la proxima!!!


	7. Confusión

Buenooo, aqui vengo con el siguiente capii, espero que les guste. Y gracias por todos los reviews.

Ciaooo

_7- Confusión:_

_El aroma que desprendía su chaqueta era agradable, su suave y ronroneante voz era amable y tranquiliza, sus grandes y largos brazos cómodos y su pecho un lugar ideal para dormir. No se si fue por todo el conjunto o porque había pasado una mala noche que cerré los ojos durante un momentito y no los volví a abrir hasta que el sonido de los pajaritos me alertaban que era de madrugada. Suspiré y instintivamente aargué el brazo esperando encontrar algo que sabía que no estaría. Por eso al levantarlo fuí lo más bruta y basta posible y así chocar contra las mantas y rebotar. Pero no me esperaba que al impactar la cama chichara. Normalmente los objetos no tienen voces y no tiene sentimientos. Asustada me levanté de golpe de la cama, bajé y en el lugar de Sasuke estaba un hombre alto delgado y de pelos grises. Quería gritar pero recordé quien era. Kakashi. Respiré un par de veces antes de poder hablar con tranquilidad. El se sujetaba el viente dónde le había dádo el fuerte golpe. Al ver su rostro contraido por el dolor se me olvido durante un momento que quería regañarle y preguntarle su estado. Alarmada me acerqué a el y me le quedé mirándo. El levantó sus ojos grises y me los clavo._

_- Buenos días, ma cheré...-dijo en susurros sin apartar la mano del vientre. La culpa me pesaba en los hombros- Veo que de buena mañana estas enforma._

_- Y-yo..-iba a decir algo pero uno de sus dedos tapo mis labios._

_- No te preocupes, veo que hoy tienes mejor cara, me alegro._

_Aquello me trajo desprevenida. Un tanto alarmada salté de la cama y corrí hasta meterme en el baño. Mis ojos ya no estaban rojos, no tenía ojeras y las mejillas habían recuperado su color habitual. No estaba pálida y emcabio parecía totalmente feliz... ¿Lo estaba?_

_Intenté recordar algo de lo ocurrido de el otro día, pero solo intentarlo las imaǵenes de la nota o la noche anterió de la nota. Sujeté mi vientre por falta de aire y me arrodille escondiendo mi cabeza en mis rodillas. Sasuke no estaba y no sabía si iba a volver. Me podría morir y el ni se enteraría. Comencé a llorar y ni me dio tiempo a sollozar cuando vi todo borrozo y en pocos minutos estaba en brazos de Kakashi que me llevaba entre los pasillos hasta llegar a la pequeña terrazita que teníamos. Me sentó con delicadez y pude ver en la mesita un desayuno totalmente dominguero. Aquello me recordó a Sasuke. El corazón me palpito de nuevo en el pecho. Sabía que caería otra vez en la tristeza, así que negué y miré los grises ojos de Kakashi y me cocentré en su dulce sonrisa y su esmerado desayuno._

_Me dolía la cabeza, veía todo borroso y me sentía como si me hubiera bebido más de dos botellas enteras de wiski. A mi lado estaba Hinata envuelta en unas mantas y sentado al lado de la tele con una taza de café Naruto. Me sonrió y me ofreció café. Yo asentí. Se levantó y me ayudó a levantarme. Ambos con silencio nos fuimos a la cocina, cogí una taza y me serví café. El me observaba en silencio, intentaba disimularlo mirándo el café. Pero disimulaba tan mal._

_-¿Qué?- pregunté molesto._

_- Vete...- dijo totalmente seco, sin ningún sentimiento._

_- ¿Qué?¿Por qué?_

_- Quiero que te vallas de mi casa...-siguió y esta vez con todo amenazante- No me gustas que estes con mi Hina...-murmuró y vi en sus ojos celos._

_De golpe me alarme... ¿Había hecho algo malo con Hinata? Quería pensar que no, pero todo lo ocurrido la noche anterió se me antojaba como imposible. Seguramente no habría ocurrido nada. Ojié a Hinata tirada en el suelo y cubierta de mantas, por el suelo no había ropa interior y yo estaba vestido totalmente. No había nada fuera de lo normal en mi. Iba a contestar algo pero su mujer apareció en la cocina, envuelta en las mantas y con las mejillas levemente coloreada. El pelo revuelto y con una marca morada en el cuello. Un chupeton. Naruto me clavó la mirada con celos y rabia, nunca había visto tanta rabia en aquellos ojos. La sangre se me helo y comencé a caminar para atrás, me tropecé con la pata de la mesa y caí sentado en una silla. Era la primera vez que Naruto me daba miedo._

_- ¿Te ocurre algo Sasuke-chin?- pregunto Hinata mientras le quitaba la taza de las manos a su marido y bebía un sorbo. Yo negué- Es que parece como si hubieras visto a un muerto..._

_Luego se dió la vuelta y comenzó a buscar cosas en la despensa. Cada vez que ella se ausentaba Naruto me clavaba sus ojos azules con rabia. Me relajé al ver que no sabía a donde estaban los cuchillos. Pero cuando Hinata se marchó a ducharse y nos quedamos nuevamente solos, el se acercó a mi con el puño levantado y directo a mi cara. Aquello no me gustaba. Ya estaba viendo mi cara amoratada y con sangre. Cerre los ojos esperando el golpe, ya que seguramente me lo merecía, me había liado con la mujer de mi mejor amiga... aunque no me recordara sabía que no era tan imposible. Hinata era hermosa, siempre lo había sido, pero tan calladita y discreta y ciegamente enamorado de su marido pues... ¿Quien se le iba a acercar?_

_Sentí el aire en mi cara y escuché el chillido de Hinata. Abrí los ojos y la vi enganchada al brazo de su marido, mientras lágrimas cristalinas caían de sus ojos. Me quedé choqueado, quería saber que ocurría. Naruto de golpe se despertó, me miró y miró a Hinata. Luego sonrió y salió de la habitación como si nada. Al salir el Hinata se desplomo al suelo llorando a lágrima viva..._

_La visita de Kakashi se estaba alargando a varios días, pero su presencia no me disgustaba. Hacía que todo lo demás perdiera importancia. Sabía que me estaba ausentado del hospital, pero Tsudane me había dicho que estaba enferma, era médico y no me notaba nada fuera de lo normal, pero tampoco tenía ganas de asistir, así que me pasaba los días y noches al lado de Kakashi. Escuchando apasionadas historias de su viajes y escuchando su vida. Era un médico que viajaba por los lugares necesitados, dándo medicina y apoyo a los que necesitaba. Por eso no se estaba mucho tiempo clavado en un sitio. Me comentó que ahora se había tomado una exedencia por la repentina muerte de sus padres, me confesó que no se llevaba bien con ellos, pero su mejor amiga de la infancia dijo que debía asistir a visitarlos. Así que estaba en Londres visitando a sus padres muertos. El había nacido y criado en Japón, luego se fue a estudiar al extranjero. A Francia, estuvo ocho años viviendo ahí, hasta que se fue por el mundo, _

_Cada vez que abría su boca era algo mágico, no sabría decir porqué pero era como si la mente se me nublara y viera todo de color rosa. Su precencía era positiva en mi._

_Pero por mucho que me gustara su compañía había algo que no podía ser, sus palabras o incluso caricias no eran amenazantes, era como natural en el. Nunca intentó besarme, ni cogerme de la mano como lo hubiera hecho algún tipo. En eso me recordó a Sasuke, la ausencia de sus caricias, de sus besos..._

_Una noche, estábamos solos en la casa, caía una lluvia de miedo y por eso le había ofrecido pasar la noche en la casa. El se mostraba dispuesto a dormir en el salon, en algún sofá, pero yo me negaba. Las habitaciónes de las chicas eran muy pequeñas y no se mostraban encantadas a prestarles sus habitaciónes. Insití en que se quedara a dormir en mi cama y yo dormíría en la sala, pero el testarudo se quedo en el sofá._

_Nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla y huí a mi habitación, al mar de recuerdos. La lluvia caía fuerte afuera, pero nada importante que me asustara. De golpe un gran trueno azul iluminó la habitación y poco después resonó por todo. Aquello me recordó una imágen que cambió mi vida totalmente..._

Flash back

Estaba en mi cuarto totalmente sola, mis padres se habían marchado a cenar juntos, aunque me habían insistido en acompañarles, yo apenas con siete años insití en quedarme sola en casa. De golpe comienza a llover, pero nada que me asustara. A fuera los árboles se movían inquietos, una rama golpeó el cristal de mi habitación tan fuerte que se rompió. Yo grité, asustada bajé para estar en la sala, era el lugar de la casa más iluminado. Entonce una gran luz azul iluminó toda la sala, poco tiempo después el trueno resonó por toda la casa y los fusibles se apagaron. Comencé a llorar incapaz de moverme o hacer nada. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y los truenos atacaban sin secar. Asustada me metí debajo de la mesa y escondí mi cabeza en las rodillas, comencé a cantar una canción alegré para alejar a los malos espirítus. No sirvió de nada. El truneo hizo vibrar toda la casa y el viento rompió varios cristales de la casa. No me aguanté más y sali corriendo de la casa, abrí la puerta y el estaba ahí. Mojado, chorreandole la ropa y sus grandes y negros ojos mirandome.

- Sakura...-dijo preocupado- ¿Estas bien?- yo rompí a llorar y le abraze. El sorprendió se quedó quieto, otro trueno sonó. Yo temblé. Sus brazos pequeños me rodearon y me abrazo- No pasa nada... estoy aquí...-me acuno.

Cuando pare de llorar me sujetó de la mano, caminamos bajo la lluvia hasta llegar a su gran casa. Todo estaba a oscuro y los truenos y el viento sonaba más aterrador ahí. Me pegué más a su brazo y de golpe entramos en una habitación, totalmente llena de velas. Cuando lo vi todo lo demás dejó de tener importancia. Me guió hasta su cama y se sentó, apartó las manos y me invitó a dormir en ella. Yo acepté y me pegué a su pequeño cuerpo, que para mi era gigante.

- Yo me quedaré toda la noche contigo Sakura.

Yo me tranquilicé y me quedé dormida a su lado.

FIN FLASH BACK

_Grité al escuchar otro trueno y baje corriendo las escaleras, cuande tropecé con un pecho, luego unas manos me cubrieron la espalda y sentí un beso en la coronilla. Una voz gruesa y profunda sonó. El corazón me latió en el pecho, levanté el rostro y luego sentí unos sedoso labios sobre los mios. Yo simplemente cerré los ojos y otro trueno retumbó en la habitación._

_

* * *

¿Y bien?¿lo sigo?  
_


	8. Dos corazones

_8- Dos corazones:_

_Un trueno iluminó el rostro y supe que me había equivocado. Sus labios eran dulces, sedosos y había un extraño sentimiento que no reconocía o que si reconocía pero quería rechazar. No era bueno sentir eso en ese momento. Con la cabeza llena de recuerdos de otro, con recuerdos agradables incluso apasionados. Pero ese beso hacía que cada imagen se borrara en mi mente y en vez de aparecer otra se quedaba en blanca. Ese beso era distinto, no me molestaba pero tampoco me gustaba. _

_Separé mis labios de los de el y escondí mi rostro en su pecho. Sus grandes brazos me estrecharon contra su pecho y sus labios se posaron en la coronilla. Su respiración era acompasada, tranquila y hipnotizadora. Una parte de mi luchaba por eso otra simplemente decía que debía irme, que debía dejarme engañar por aquellos ojos, aquellos dulces labios e incluso dejarme mucho más que un simple beso._

_- Ven conmigo...- me pidió Kakashi con voz dulce. Se distanció de mi y me ofreció su gran mano. Un relámpago iluminó su rostro, estaba tranquilo y sus ojos mostraban el más hermoso y puro amor. Aquello me hipnotizo._

_Hinata lloraba una y otra vez, escondía su rostro en una de las almohadas e intentaba detener los múltiples sollozos que le salían del corazón. Me dolía ver a esa tierna niña en ese estado. De golpe comprendí que esa imagen me sugería algo, que me avisaba aquello debía ocurrir con otra persona. Sabía quien era esa persona, pero intenté borrar sus recuerdos de mi cabeza, había vuelto a Tokyo para pensar, para intentar aclararme y que ella invadiera mi mente no era buena. _

_La puerta se abrió y un sombrio Naruto apareció, la sangre se me heló en las venas y por primera vez le temí. Me levanté de golpe alejándome lo más rápido posible de Hinata. Los ojos azules de el no tenían el mismo brillo, no parecía el mismo que yo había conocido tiempo atrás. Cuando me faltaba poco para llegar a la puerta Hinata se paró y se interpuso entre el y yo. Los ojos de Naruto de golpe se volvieron dulces y su azul normal apareció. Luego como en la cocina sonrió y salió del salón. Ella se derrumbó y lloró de forma desesperada y entrecortada. Aquello me rompió el corazón y aunque sabía que corría peligro de tener un ojo morado me acerqué a ella y le rodié entre mis brazos. Ella no se sorprendió, incluso creo que le alivió._

_Por la noche Naruto salió al hospital y yo me tomé la libertad de invitar a Hinata a cenar, parecía que debía hablar de aquel tema con alguien y ese alguién era yo. _

_- Ocurrió hace unos meses...-comenzó con una suave voz, comprendí que se estaba esforzando para no llorar- Naruto tuvo un accidente de coche...- sus manos se cerraron en la taza de café- ..una moto se había comido un semáforo, Naruto estaba apunto de atropellarlo cuando frenó de golpe... su cabeza...-su voz se partió- chocó contra el volante de coché... se rompió entera la frente y uno de los nervios del cerebro quedó dañado...- miles de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas pálidas, sus manos temblaban- el médico dijo que habría cura...- quería alegrarme por ello, pero su rostro no mostraba tranquilidad- ...le operaron pero fue mal... el nervio que se había dañado era el del temperamento..._

_- Entonces por eso cambia tanto...-completé su frase- ¿Y no se puede hacer nada?¡Hina tu eres Neurocirujana!¡Seguro que puedes hacer algo!_

_- ¡No puedo!¡No puedo!_

_Nunca en toda la vida le había visto tan deprimida y negativa. En su rostro se había ido totalmente la alegría, sus ojos ya no eran tan amplios y tan alegres. Parecía que su aura se había roto y perdido por algún lugar de su mente. Quería alegrarla, animarla pero no sabía como. Simplemente dejé que llorara y llorara. Cuando se calmó caminamos direción a su casa. Tenía miedo de encontrarme a Naruto con un cuchillo en la mano o incluso colgado... entonces tomé una de las decisiones más loca de toda mi vida. Sujeté su mano y caminámos por otra calle totalmente oscura. Mi casa se encontraba cerrada y con un cartel de alquiler. Nadie había llamado. Busque las llaves y entré con ella aún sujeta de su mano._

_La dejé sentada en el sofá de la sala y vi como sus ojos se perdían en las fotos que tenía en le encimera de la chimenea. Habían desde el parvulario hasta unos días antes de la especealización. Mis ojos se fueron a Sakura y deseé estar junto a ella. _

_Mi mano se movía por si sola, como si fueran dos personalidades distintas. Luché contra el horrible impulso y pensé que estaba perdida cuando la puerta se abrió y Tsudane entró a la casa. Kakashi bajó la mano y bufo, no sin antes dedicarme una tierna sonrrisa. Un trueno sono y corrí hasta ponerme al lado de el, así mismo manteniendo una distancia de prudencia. El simplemente sonrió y me pasó la mano por la espalda con cariño. Luego nos sentamos en el sofá y esperamos a que ella apareciera por la puerta._

_Para mi tristeza y alivió Kakashi tuvo que abandonar la residencia por motivos desconocidos. Su marcha me atravesó el corazón como una lanza. ¿Acaso todos los hombres terminarían por abandonarme? _

_Tsudane no comentó absolutamente nada de mi estado de ánimo y se lo agradeci ya que no me encontraba con ánimos de hablar con nadie. Además debía ir al hospital._

_La recibida de todos mis compañeros fue algo increible, todos deseaban que comenzara a trabajar incluso las enfermeras que en un tiempo había sido desagradable con ellas. _

_Al comenzar de nuevo pude tener la mente más en blanco y fuera de las relaciones sentimentales, aquello era de gran ayuda. _

_Ya pensaba que la mala temporada había acabado cuando en la hora de la salida recibí una visita un tanto desagradable. Kakashi se apoyaba en la puerta de la entrada con aire distraido mientras observaba una pequeña cajita que tenía en las manos. Cuando salí y clavó sus ojos en mi sentí que lo que había dentro de esa cajita me causaría algún problema desagradable._

_- Ma cheré...-me llamó con voz dulce mientras depositaba un beso en mi mejilla, muy cerca de la boca. Luego se irguió y me miró con ojos dulces. Me derretí- He de irme de aquí durante un tiempo...-el corazón se me encogió en el pecho- pero antes de irme quiero dejar algo de mi contigo...-sujetó mi mano y la abrió, luego me tendió aquella cajita- era de mi madre... lo he guardado como un tesoro..._

_- Kakashi... yo... yo..-sus labios silenciaron mis palabras._

_- Nada … je t'ame...ma cheré...-sus labios volvieron a besarme- olvida a Sasuke...-un silencio- y ven conmigo._

_

* * *

¿Lo sigo?  
_


	9. La decisión más difícil

Bueno, aquí esta el capi. Antes de comenzar... quiero decir gracias por todos los reviews, después que me han puesto en un verdadero dilema... ¿KakashixSakura? o ¿SasukexHinata? Me dicen SI y me dicen NO. Yo solo puedo decir que intento poner los gustos de todos, luego la historia se va haciendo sola... espero que les guste tanto como yo lo escribi. Sin más os dejo con el capi.

ciaooo!!!

_9- La decisión más difícil:_

_Siempre me había dado como la persona más insensible del mundo, sin corazón y sin sentimientos. Podía ver morir a gente, en mis brazos o incluso en el quirófano, pero nunca había tenido la desgracia de ver como moría un familiar mío frente a mis ojos._

_Mis padres fallecieron en un accidente de avión, mi hermano se había desentendido totalmente de mi y se había metido en el mundo de la fama y con ello drogas, alcohol y un par de cosas más. Así que prácticamente la muerte la había vivido en segunda mano, pero la muerte de la madre de Sakura me pego bien a fondo. Una mujer dulce, encantadora, buena madre incluso con un chulo engreído como yo. Me dolió por ella, pero no sentí absolutamente nada de pena._

_Así que era la primera vez que veía como una persona muy cerca de mi se iba cada vez más y más. _

_Naruto estaba acostado en la cama del hospital, con una gran venda en la cabeza, con moratones en los ojos y bastantes hemorragias internas. Hinata dormía en la cama de al lado con las mejillas totalmente rojas, los ojos húmedos y la mano sujetando una foto de su amado marido. _

_Me levanté al baño y me miré en el espejo. Tenía un ojo morado, el labio partido y cinco puntos en la frente. Sentía dolor físico y psíquico... mi gran amigo, mi hermano en uno de sus ataques de furia se metió en una pelea con malandros, estos le pegaron con una barra de hierro en la cabeza, después le golpearon hasta dejarlo casi muerto. En esa voy a ayudarlo y termino escaldado yo también. Tiró la venda en la papelera y comienzo la labor de curarme la herida. Ya habían pasado 32 horas desde lo ocurrido y mi amigo no se despertaba. Si no despertaba en tres horas lo desconectarían. Temblé de pavor._

_La caja estaba abierta sin el anillo, el susodicho estaba en mi dedo anular, dándole un aspecto mucho más importante que el de verdad tenía. A mi lado en la cama reposaba mi caballero de cabellos grises. Con el rostro apasible y una sonrisa tierna en los labios. Le acaricie la herida de su ojos y la bese. De golpe sus manos se pasaron por mi espalda y me apretó contra su pecho. Sus labios besaron mi coronilla y poco a poco fueron bajando hasta encontrarse con mis labios. Su mano traviesa comenzó a jugar en mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero. Tenía las manos en sus hombros, mientras le miraba a su único ojo oscuro y vi más de un sentimiento. Alegría, amor, pasión, lujuria..._

_- Je t'ame ma cheré...- su boca atrapo la mía y una y otra vez su lengua busco cada lado de mi boca y la lleno de amor._

_Había aceptado su propuesta. Estaba de viaje en un crucero en el mar mediterraneo con mi futuro marido, disfrutando de su calidez y haciendo el amor desde la mañana a la tarde... era feliz... pero... ¿Por qué sentía una extraña angustia? _

_Kakashi muy considerado había alquilado un helicóptero propio por si tenía que volver a inglaterra por una urgencia, así que si quería huir podía. El no se interpondría._

_Me acurruqué en sus brazos y de golpe el rostro de Sasuke triste y demacrado se me pasó por la cabeza. El pecho me dolió. Me alejé del pecho de el y me levanté de la cama. El chal de seda descansaba en la silla, sin tener pudor o vergüenza me levanté y envolví con el. Luego salí de la habitación y contemplé el mar azulado verdoso y la suave brisa marida. A lo lejos pude ver una pequeña islita. Mallorca. Ese era nuestro destino. Palma de mallorca. Ahí estaría la abuela de mi prometido, que nos daría la bendición y nos casaríamos en la famosa catedral de palma. _

_En tan solo 32 horas mi vida había dado un vuelvo de 180 grados. De ser una chica abandonada por su novio a ser la prometida de un famoso misionero, rico y encantador..._

_Los brazos de el me rodearon la espalda y sentí sus labios en mi cuello... me derretí._

_Su corazón dejó de latir... pero lo reanimaron. Hinata se encontraba a fuera, intentando no ver como su marido se moría, como su vida dependía de un hilo. Solo dos horas más y ese tubo que le hacía respirar lo sacarían y su vida acabaría. Con tan solo 24 años... nuevamente escuché su llanto romper. No aguanté más y salí de la habitación. Me senté al lado de ella y la estreché en mis brazos. Ella no se aparto, ni dudo y se agarró con firmeza en mi pecho. Lloró y lloró hasta quedarse dormida. Quería que se quedara así las últimas dos horas, mi gran amigo no despertaría. Tenten, otra amiga que había pasado con nosotras le daba menos de dos horas de vida..._

_Sujeté a Hinata entre mis brazos y caminé por el pasillo para salir de ahí. El día era nublado y la lluvia estaba apunto de caer. Los ojos de ella se abrieron poco a poco, no los abrió de sorpresa pero tampoco pareció contenta. Los volvió a cerrar y dejó caer la foto de su marido. Luego sus manos se cruzaron en mi cuello y sus cálidos labios tocaron los míos._

_Nunca había rechazado a una mujer, nunca había negado un dulce beso... pero para todo había una primera vez. La dejé en el suelo y giré la cabeza con las mejillas teñidas de rojo._

_- S-sasuke-kun...-nuevamente partió al llanto tapandose la cara con las manos. No podía culparla, su marido se estaba muriendo y como Neurocirujana que era no podía hacer nada._

_Le sujeté de la mano y comenzamos a caminar en silencio. Desde pequeños los cuatro habíamos sido muy amigos, pero yo mantenía un secreto. Hinata y yo fuimos más que simple amigos. Fue alguien muy importante para mi... fue más que una amiga. Fue mi prometida._

_Mientras el silencio nos recorría la lluvia comenzó a caer. Llegamos a mi casa y la dejé en el sofá. Le dejé una toalla y ropa de Sakura que tenía en la casa. Su ropa._

_Como amigos que éramos ella tenía que saberlo. Sujeté el teléfono con las manos temblorosas y marqué el número de la residencia._

_- ¿Hi?- dijo la voz de Tsudane en ingles._

_- Soy Sasuke... ¿esta Sakura?- ella se mostró un tanto arisca al contestarme que no y iba a seguir pero le corte entre rugido- ¡NUESTRO MEJOR AMIGO SE ESTA MURIENDO!¿ME DIRÁ SU NÚMERO O SE LO DIRA?- Sin esperar a que contestara le cerré el teléfono mientras miles de lágrimas salían de mis ojos._

_El celular sonó. Kakashi lo cogió y con el rostro serio me lo tendió._

_- ¿Qué?- grite mientras repentinas lágrimas me salía de los ojos. Kakashi me pasó la mano por el pelo intentando tranquilizarme.- ¡Por favor Kakashi!_

_No tuve que decir nada más. El me sujetó de la mano volamos por todo el crucero hasta llegar al helicóptero. Nos subimos y comenzó el viaje. Deseé llegar a tiempo._

_Había luchado para que ella se quedara quieta, que no entrara y ante todo no viera absolutamente nada de lo que me había obligado a hacer. Tenten insistía en desconectarlo, las dos horas ya habían pasado. Todos los Hyugas y Uzumaki estaban afuera rezando a todos los dioses para que su hijo e yerno se despertara. Ese imbécil no sabía lo muy importante que era._

_Durante todo el rato que ella se había quedado dormida yo me había leído todos sus libros, apuntes y encontré un modo para alargar la vida de Naruto. Lo único que corría un riesgo._

_- ¿Perder la memoria?-grito Hinata entrando en un ataque de ansiedad- ¡Sasuke por favor... n-no..-le silencie con la mano._

_- ¿Qué prefieres?¿Dejarlo morir o que viva?¡Lo podrás volver a enamorar, podrás volver a vivir con el!_

_Todos estaban callados mientras le explicaba el proceso para salvarle la vida a nuestro amigo. Yo no podría entrar en quirófano pero ella si. Antes de que pudiera elegir le dejámos un momento a solas con su marido o con lo que sería su marido._

_Tenten me miraba con tristeza y los demás deseaban que pudiera hacer algo más. Tenía que haber estudiado neurología y no oncología. _

_La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Hinata salió con el rostro triste, pero en sus ojos estaba escrita la firmeza. _

_Ya había elegido..._

_continuara..._

_

* * *

¿y bien?¿lo continuo?  
_


	10. Rencuentro difícil

Holaaa, he actualizado más temprano ya que a lo mejor este finde no pueda, así que lo pongo hoy, a lo mejor a lo largo de la semana que viene colgare otro capi. Bueno sin más os dejo con el capi.

ciaooo

_10- Rencuentro difícil:_

_Pensaba que había superado la repentina separación con el, pensé que nunca más sus ojos oscuros, sus labios o incluso su simple voz me volvería loca. Me haría volver una niña. Nunca pensé que aún sabiendo que no me amaba lo amaría tanto. Incluso sabiendo que en pocos días contrataría unas nupcias con el hombre más maravilloso del planeta tierra. _

_Intente aferrarme de valor cuando entré al pasillo dónde escuchaba en los pasillos, pero nunca en todo el tiempo que había estado con me había imaginado eso. Lo que vi. No era posible, era como si estuviera viviendo una pesadilla horrible. Sasuke estaba fuertemente abrazado a Hinata, ella se levanto y posó sus labios sobre los de el. Quería gritar, correr o incluso pegarle pero me quedé quieta, contemplando la escena más horrorosa de toda mi existencia. _

_El pasillo retumbo cuando ella entró en el. Todo lo demás se volvió negro, solo brillaba ella... sus ojos verdes abiertos, sus cabellos largos cayendo en cascada en sus hombros. La bata de ceda roja que llevaba hacía que sus bien formado cuerpo resaltara. _

_Los brazos de Hinata se soltaron y miró a TenTen decidida._

_- ¡Preparen el quirófano!- grito con voz autoritaria. Luego miró con melancolía a su marido que yacía casi muerto en la cama, luego posó sus ojos claros en mi y en sus mejillas detonó algo de color carmín. Le sonreí- gracias amigo._

_Sin decir más caminó por el pasillo oscuro y desapareció junto a los demás. Volví la vista a Sakura que tenía las manos fuertemente cogidas en su vestido. No sabía si moverme o quedarme quieto. Los labios se me quedaron pegados el uno contra el otro y miles de palabras se me amontonaron en la garganta presionando por salir. Respiré hondo y tomé la decisión._

_Caminé hasta ella y cuando estaba apunto de tocarla ella salió corriendo. Algo aturdido la seguí, choqué con un hombre alto, de cabellos grises y una horrible cicatriz en el ojo que me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Grite el nombre de ella y el susodicho abrió los ojos impresionando. Algo que vi en el me alertó que lo apartara de un solo golpe y correr hasta donde estaba ella o sino la perdería para siempre. _

_Escuchaba sus paso seguirme, escuchaba su voz ronca que me llamaba, pero aún así seguía corriendo. El hospital dónde nos encontrábamos había sido el centro de toda nuestra vida en la interinidad. Conocía cada espacio, rincón e incluso pasillo como si fuera mi propia casa. Corrí y corrí hasta que resbalé con el suelo mojado y caí._

_Ya veía mi rostro en el suelo cuando su mano sujeto mi cintura con fuerza y me atrajo hasta su pecho. Sentía su respiración agitada y los jadeos de la carrera en la coronilla de mi cabeza. El corazón se me paró en el pecho cuando sus brazos me estrecharon en mi espalda._

_El tiempo se paró durante un minuto y tuve tiempo de torturarme y pensar que el me amaba, de soñar que aún era importante para el y que me contestaría la verdad. _

_Levanté el rostro y vi sus ojos negros con un brillo extraño en ellos. Estaba apunto de ponerme de puntillas y besarle los labios cuando la imagen del beso de el y Hinata apareció en mis pupilas, luego el rostro de Kakashi y la gran boda que me esperaba en Mallorca. Sentí un gran golpe en el pecho y me aparte de el. Su rostro se contrajo de dolor..._

_- ¿Q-qué coño te pasa?- le grité intentando controlar las lágrimas que se me amontonaban en los ojos- ¡Primero te vas, luego te besas con mi mejor amiga y ahora... intentas...besarme!¿Qué es lo que te pasa por la cabeza?- las manos me comenzaron a temblar así que las entrelacé una contra la otra._

_- Hinata y yo no tenemos nada...-comento con tranquilidad, aún en sus ojos había ese brillo._

_Fruncí el ceño molesta y me di la vuelta. Sentí su mano en la mía sujetarla con fuerza. Me giré de golpe preparada para lanzarlé una cachetada._

_- ¡Pasa que te quiero!- grito, mi mano chocó contra su mejilla, pero aún así no me soltó. Me quedé helada y sus palabras resonaron por mis oídos una y otra vez haciendo eco en todo mi cuerpo._

_Abrí los ojos sorprendida intentando calmar cada célula de mi cuerpo que reacionaba con aquella palabras, unas palabras que había deseado escuchar salir de sus labios hacía tanto tiempo... pero... ¿Por qué ahora?¿Por qué cuando estaba apunto de ser feliz?_

_Las lágrimas me cayeron de los ojos y sollocé con amargura. De un tirón solté mi mano de la suya y le clavé mis ojos en los suyos._

_- pues es demasiado tarde... Sasuke..._

_

* * *

Lose... me ha salido muy cortito, perdón... intentaré que sea mas largo el proximo. XD y bien... ¿lo sigo?  
_


	11. Boda en una isla

Perdooon, por no actualizar antes es que no he podido subir el capi porque estaba algo malo y no pude subir. Enfin, aqui esta el capi y espero que les guste, respondo dudas si este es un fik sasuxsaku pero hay que ponerle emocion, pronto se roselvera todo... o no.

bueno sin mas...

ciaoo

_11- Boda en una isla: _

_Me hubiera gustado mucho más disfrutar de la frescura de la isla, saborear los manjares e incluso bañarme en las aguas frías y saladas. Pero debido que el compromiso se había retrasado un par de días no podía admirar todo con más calma._

_Después de pasarme dos semanas en Japón esperando a que mi mejor amigo se recuperara mi prometido y yo decidimos volver al lugar dónde varios estilistas, floristas y unas personas más nos esperaban para hacernos parecer personas bellas. Aunque dudaba que yo tenía un aspecto bello. Bello no era la palabra._

_Tenía ojeras, los ojos rojos y la cara hinchada. La piel blanca, al boca seca y las uñas totalmente arruinadas. Estar metida en un hospital, trabajar y ayudar a que tu amiga no se muera de tristeza era un trabajo a jornada completa. No podía tener distracciones._

_Las puertas de la mansión de los Hatake se abrió de par en par. El hold era enorme, espacioso y con colores apagados. Caminando en dirección norte se encontraba una hermosa escalera, con agarramanos bañado en oro, una pequeña estatuita de un lobo y una alfombra roja cubriendo los peldaños de marmol. _

_- ¡Uau!- exclame mientras pasaba la mano por los muebles de roble, las mesas de mármol y sentía la cerámica fría en mis pies. Los padres de Kakashi tenían demasiado dinero, que había sido heredado a el._

_- ¿Te gusta?- pregunto el mientras pasaba su mano por mi cintura y me daba un beso en la mejilla- dentro de pocos días esto sera todo tuyo...- el susurró de su voz me dejo sin aire._

_Una hermosa mansión, con más lujos que los que nunca había deseado, criadas para todo y unos manjares de banquete. Lo único que fallaba era que no me sentía como en casa. Mi habitual habitación compartida, mi edredon agujeriado, el susurro de la respiración de Sasuke._

_Trague saliva al recordar la última imagen que tuve de el.._

_Naruto abrió los un tanto aturdido, el color azul destacaba en su rostro pálido, su cabeza totalmente rapada y con una venda cubriéndole totalmente el rostro. Al verme sonrió, luego miró a Hinata y sonrió. Con la mano temblorosa se la ofreció a su mujer que tenía los ojos repletos en amargas lágrimas. Los dos sabíamos que el se acordaba que eramos amigos y que ellos dos se amaban, desde pequeños pero... se había olvidado totalmente de los cinco años de casados, de lo que vivió... la parte del conocimiento y razonamiento seguía intacta, pero la de los recuerdos..._

_- ¿Por qué lloras Hina?- habló con su voz suave y algo particular. Ella gimió y se lanzó a abrazar a su marido. Las mejillas de este se tornaron totalmente rojas, me miró un tanto aturdido- ¿H-hina?¿E-estas bien?- intento separarle de el pero sus manos estaban débiles y una parte de el no quería que se fuera._

_Sonreí y dejé a la pareja totalmente sola. Después de una semana intensa necesitaban recobrar el tiempo perdido. Al salir de la habitación ver la chaqueta de seda de Sakura en una mesa me hizo recordar todo..._

_FLAS BAKC_

Estoy cansada- protesto Sakura mientras miles de lágrimas le surcaban por los ojos- intento demostrarte que te amo, que me da igual que tu no sientas lo mismo...-sollozó y me clavó su mirada gélida- pero... me cansé- sentí que con eso dejaba muy claro nuestro final- he encontrado una mejor persona... me ama y nos vamos a casar.

Sonrió aún con las lágrimas en los ojos y corrió hasta perderse entre los oscuros pasillos. Yo me quedé helado ahí, sin decir nada y totalmente sorprendido. La había perdido... y esta vez de verdad.

_FIN FLAS BACK_

_Debía hacer algo para evitar que se casara, debía hacer algo para que ella me volviera a querer, que me diera otra oportunidad... no debía... quería. La amaba y no sabía lo mucho que su ausencia me dolía. Me había marchado para encontrar la verdad, para saber la razón... pero cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde._

_Como siempre... tarde._

_La luna resplandía hermosa en el cielo, el estanque que daba a mi habitación se veía más luminoso por el brillo del astro. Suspiré y dejé caer una hoja de papel al suelo. Esta caía con lentitud hasta que una ráfaga de viento la empujó de costado y salió volando. Cuando la hoja se perdió por el horizonte no me importó, aunque sabía que había unas palabras muy importantes. De Inglaterra me habían ofrecido un puesto fijo, que mis años como residentes los haría todos ahí, con un sueldo de unos 3000 euros mensuales más una casa muy cerca del hospital. Era todo lo que había deseado, un buen puesto en ese lugar, una casa y un hermoso coche. Todo lo tenía delante de mis narices, incluso al hombre perfecto, que este se encontraba en la otra habitación haciendo planes para la luna de miel... pero ¿Por qué me sentía tan vacía? _

_- ¡Sakura!- alguien grito mi nombre desde la oscuridad. Un poco alertada me aleje del balcón y entré aterrada dentro de la habitación buscando algo para defenderme- ¡Sakura!¡Ay mierda!¡Sakura!_

_Al principio la voz me parecía desconocida, pero cada palabra, cada armonía e incluso a cada nota fui entendiendo y descifrando la voz. _

_Su cabellera negra se asomó por el balcón y como si acabara de ser herido se desplomo en el suelo. Asustada corrí hasta el..._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté aturdida y algo emocionada._

_- Vine a buscarte._

_

* * *

lo seeee muy cortooo, xD el proximo sera mas largo. y bieen... ¿lo continuo?  
_


	12. Desasosiego

Hi! Bueno como dije que actualizaría pronto aquí tengo el capitulo, espero que les guste tanto como a mi escribiendolo. Muchas gracias a todos por dejarme los reviews, son un gran apoyo (creo que esta frase esta muy dicha, en fin). Estoy intentando hacer que todos los gustos de las personas queden bien, que haya harmonía y espero que no les decepcione el capi.

ciaoo!!

_12- Desasosiego: _

_Llevaba el pelo suelto cayendo por sus hombros en cascada, sus ojos puestos sobre los míos con expresión sorprendida. Pude notar un extraño brillo en sus ojos y esperé que fuera ilusión. Me acerqué a ella sin decir ni una palabra. Esta simplemente se quedó quieta en el lugar donde estaba, con los brazos a cada costado de su cuerpo y con las manos crispadas. Podía jurar que se estaba conteniendo de hacer algo que yo deseaba con toda mi alma. _

_Envuelto en una nube propia y solo viéndola a ella me acerqué, escuché algunas de sus palabras, pero no las oí. Conteste lo primero que se me vino a los labios, pero sabía que esas palabras no venían desde el fondo de mi corazón. Había escapado de la clínica dónde mi mejor amigo se estaba recien recuperando, mi mejor amiga llorando por cada pregunta que hacía, intentando controla la agonía de ver a su marido casi muerto. Yo escapé, sus ojos claros me perdonaron. Ella sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era por el bien común. Si Sakura no regresara, Naruto no se recuperaría del todo. Los cuatro teníamos que volver a estar juntos y a empezar de cero, o una parte de ello. _

_Al ver que me acercaba cada vez más levanto los brazos y los intrempuso entre nosotros. Cuando sus manos tocaron mi franela sudada, sentí la yema de sus dedos sobre mi piel, tuve que contenerme para no romperle el hermoso camison de seda que escondía su cuerpo, ese cuerpo que durante noches me estuvo desvelando, que durante siglos no lo aprecie. _

_No pude aguantarme más, capturé sus muñecas con mis manos, con pasos fuertes la llevé hasta la pared, subí sus brazos y cuando supe que estaba totalmente a mi mercé la bese. Sus labios estaban duros sobre los míos, podía notar cada olor, cada roce hasta cada sentimiento solo tocando sus hermosos y rozados labios. La amaba, la deseaba con locura y no sabía lo muy fuerte que era ese impulso. Aunque este me obligo a cometer locuras. La primera irme a Lóndres y la segunda, estar ahí, en la casa de su futuro marido. Que aún sin conocerlo ya lo detestaba._

_Ella estaba apunto de ceder a mis labios cuando una potente y sexy voz entró en eco por toda la habitación. Unos pasos se detuvieron acompañados de una sombra debajo de la gran puerta, seguido por unos pequeños golpes en la puerta. Tragué saliva al escuchar un poco el pomo de la puerta abrirse. Me separé de sus labios simplemente para retomar el aire y luego precionar una vez más mis labios sobre los suyos, recorrer cada rincón de su boca con mi lengua, saborear su saliva entre mis dientes y dejar impregnada su boca de la mía. Quería que esa pequeña sensación se mantuviera hasta que yo regresara, y lo pensaba hacer la noche siguiente. Como un criminal que va a ver a su amada. Romeo y Julieta. _

_Su cabello se esfumó por la ventana, dejándome totalmente aplastada a la pared, con la respiración agitada y todo su sabor en mi boca. Kakashi en la otra parte de la puerta volvió a nombrarme un poco más preocupado. Me despegué de la pared, cerré las ventanas y me miré en el espejo del tocador. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos ligeramente llorosos. Me di un pequeño golpe en la mejilla y caminé con pasos rápidos a la puerta. Nuevamente su voz resonó, así que caminando a la puerta fingí tropezarme con la mesa y caer. El estruendo que provocó terminó de romper la modestia de mi prometido e irrumpió en la habitación con dureza. Sus ojos se posaron en mi al verme tendida en el suelo, tenía sujetada mi supuesta lastimada pierna, las lágrimas que habían amenzado en salir cuando Sasuke estaba salieron, haciendo que la escena fuera un poco más real._

_Sin tardar más de una criada me ventaba con un trozo de pañuelo, más dos que arreglaban mi cabello en una trenza. Mi prometido mirándome triste._

_- ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó clavándome sus ojos, se sabía muy bien lo que había ocurrido, pero el notó algo más en mi mirada que le perturbaba. Sasuke, era el perturbador de mis ojos.- Algo perturbó a mi bella dama..._

_- Kakashi, tranquilo estoy bien... - sonreí y contuve el aliento ante un estirón de pelo de una de las muchachas._

_- Bueno, si quieres podemos cancelar lo de mañana... mis primos...- le corté con un esporádico beso._

_El se quedó impresionado, ya que yo no solía dar los besos o comenzar algo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y bajó la cabeza apenada. Mandó a salir a todas las criadas y nos quedamos solos en la habitación. Se acercó a mi cama y clavó sus labios en los míos. Nos unimos en un caluroso y dulce beso, hasta que el se marchó para concederme intimidad. _

_Cuando la puerta se cerró y intenté sentir la sensación del beso de Kakashi, me di cuenta que aún el sabor de Sasuke estaba impregnado en cada espació de mi boca, e incluso muy clavado en el corazón. Entonces por primera vez en días me plantié por primera vez romper el compromiso. _

_El sol brillaba con resplandor, la isla estaba de festejo y nosotros no eramos agenos a eso. Una de las criadas me acompañó por tiendas para buscar todo lo necesario para la boda, cada uno de los elementos e incluso cada pequeño detalle. Regresamos a casa con más bolsas de las que podíamos cargar, con los pies adoloridos y con un calor intenso en el cuerpo. _

_La habitación me ofrecía un aire veraniego y cómodo, en la cama estaba el más hermoso camisón de saten rojo, una bata de ceda china de color ocre y una bañera llena de espuma y especies relajantes. Cada día faltaba menos para la boda y por eso todo el mundo intentaba tranquilizarme, ya que desde la llegada a la isla no me mostraba encantada. Todos pensaban que mi mente estaba en mi querido amigo casi muerto, pero estaba en otra persona, en un inquilino que se dedicaba a asaltarme la habitación por la noche, cuando todos dormían..._

_- Llegas tarde... - le regañé cuando entró por el balcón, llevaba una de las franelas de tela de ibiza abierta, el sudor corriendole por el pecho que había adquirido un color marrón. Sus ojos negros impresionados ante mi vestimenta. Me había vestido para la ocasión... aunque no sabía el por qué._

_- Mil disculpas mi señora- pidió con voz cadente- resulta que sus soldados son buenos en la vigilancia y he tenido que dar un rodeo hasta poder llegar a sus aposentos... _

_No dejé que terminara de hablar ya que automáticamente precioné mis labios sobre los suyos y me fundí en un eterno abrazo. Sin dar piedad cerré las ventanas, cortinas y puse todo en una terrible oscuridad, exepto por la pequeña lámpara que iluminaba nuestro lecho._

_Me besó y pasó sus manos por mi pelo, cuello, hombros, brazos, caderas y muslos. Se separó de mi y sin observar nisiquiera mi atuendo lo desgarró y hundió su rostro en mis senos. Los beso, mordió, saboreo y degustó tanto hasta dejarmelos adoloridos, luego bajo por mi obligo hasta llegar al monte de venus. Las bragas duraron tan poco como el camisón. En pocos minutos ya ambos estábamos conectados por una linea inrompieble. Su virilidad estaba muy adentro de mi, tanto que sentía cada pequeño movimiento como si lo hiciera yo. No tardó mucho en desplomarse sobre mi y quedar rendido. El sexo siempre había sido corto, pero muy placentero. No sabía si haciamos el amor o simplemente sexo... y tampoco sabía porqué lo hacía... inconsientemente cada noche lo esperaba, con mi mejor lencería para el. Y mi pobre prometido siendo totalmente desconocido a la pequeña infidelidad que tenía con mi ex novio. _

_- Tu juego no irá siempre bien...- me avisó Mateo. El botones que me esperaba cada noche despierto para abrirme la habitación privada. - El señor Hatake se dará cuenta tarde o temprano...- intentó recordarme._

_Gruñí mientras escribía unas cuantas cartas a Japón. Sabía que no estaba bien lo que hacía, no le decía nada a Sakura y todo a Hinata. Temía que mi plan se descubríera antes de tiempo, todo debía esperar su tiempo, hasta el día de la boda. Debía esperar... además así evitaría que mi amada... Si, no había ninguna duda... la amaba._

_- ¿Acaso es un pecado amar?- le pregunté a mi amigo apartando la vista de la pantalla y clavándole a los suyos. Este suspiró, se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca y miró de nuevo a la ventana._

_Llevaba más de dos semanas en la isla, visitando a Sakura, conociendo cada rincón del palacio, haciendome amigo de todas las criadas y conquistándolas con bombones. Debía ser ruín, cruel y ante todo silencioso. Me había inventado varios nombres, para cada criada e incluso Mateo me proporcionaba ropa de camuflaje. Pelucas, bigotes postisos, gafas... de todo un poco, así cada una de las mujeres me vería como un hombre diferente. Con un poco de licor en sangre las pobres me contaban todo, hasta el más ruín secreto de la gran mansión e incluso del dueño. En esos momentos, tenía hasta el poder de hacer que el dueño y señor de la mansión callera en la miseria. Pero mi punto no era eso, simplemente iba a recuperar lo que era mío. _

_Sufrí una eternidad al saber que mi amado Romeo no iba aparecer esa noche. Entre las miles de noches de pasión que habíamos tenido el me había recitado versos de cada escritor famoso, todas con palabras tristes pero que cargaban tanto amor como cada nota de su voz. Sabía que algo dentro de el había cambiado, deseaba que me volviera a repetir que me amaba, porque si era así cancelaría el compromiso... lo haría sin ningún problema y en parte lo estaba esperando. Aún desconocía la razón de su marcha, pero esta fué para que el se diera cuenta de que me amaba... si el me lo decía podría romper el compromiso... hasta pensaba que Kakashi sabía algo..._

_El dueño de la finca estaba apoyado en la pared de la entrada, de MI entrada. Al verme llegar su rostro se abrió en una amplia sonrisa. _

_- Romeo_

_- Páris._

_

* * *

¿esta más largo no?¿Y bien... lo sigo?  
_


	13. Éxtasis

Hola, a todos como bien dije aquí esta el capi el sabado xD, enfin, les he de decir que durante la semana iré actualizando a lo mejor más temprano de lo que piensen ¿Qué les parece? Bueno les dejo con el capi y espero que les guste.

ciaooo!!!

_13- Éxtasis: _

_Sus ojos fríos me miraban con cierta ironía, la verdad no me lo esperaba encontrar hasta el día de la boda. No entraba en mis planes tener su rostro desagradable mirándome y la verdad no me hacía gracia tenerlo delante de mi. Tapandome el paso para ir a mi encuentro con la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Por la persona que estaba apunto de cometer la mayor locura de toda mi existencia y sabía que si fallaba nunca más en la vida podría perdonármelo. Aunque ella volviera a mis pies rogandome amor... nunca. Estaba cometiendo una locura, tanto como Hinata y Mateo me lo advertían pero yo simplemente seguía los impulsos de mi corazón. Y este me decía que era lo correcto... aunque lo fuera o no yo lo haría. Y ese capullo no me impediría llegar hasta donde estaba ella, esperándome con su sensual cuerpo y su bello rostro. No me lo impediría. _

_Intenté safarme de sus ojos caminando de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado, pero sus ojos seguían clavados en mi fuera a donde fuera. Irritado comencé a caminar dirección el balcón de mi amada Julieta. Caminé con pasos lentos y le pasé por el hombro sin rozarlo... sin apenas tocarlo._

_- ¿No crees que su cuerpo es muy suave?- preguntó con tono gracioso.- Y esos carnosos labios... mmm- intenté mantener la calma antes de golpearle. Conté hasta diez antes de volver a caminar- ¿Cómo te sentirás al saber que dentro de pocos días ella estará en mi lecho?- cerré los puños a cada lado de mi y conté hasta veinte- ¡Ah! Un hermoso niño de ojos verdes y pelo gris ¿Quieres que te envié una foto?_

_No aguanté nada más ni conté me giré con toda mi rabia y le golpeé en la cara rompiendole la nariz. Su sangre estaba pegada en mis nudillos y con asco la quité en mi camisa blanca. Este gritó y en breves minutos se escucharon varios pasos venir hasta dónde estábamos nosotros. Las puertas de la terraza de ella se abrieron y si no fuera por el espeso árbol ella me hubiera visto. Bufé enojado y retrocedí para encontrarme con Mateo que me esperaba en su porsh amarillo. _

_Entré al coche y le obligué a arrancar antes de que me dijera nada. Este me miraba sorprendido con su cigarrillo en la boca, en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa._

_- Te juro que nunca en la vida pensé en destrozar a nadie...- le avisé mientras este veía mi camisa llena de sangre agena.- Pero... te juro que a este cabrón lo destrozo._

_- Compañero...- habló por primera vez. Yo le miré y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa macabra. Me dio miedo incluso a mi- Te ayudaré sin ninguna duda._

_Y tan tranquilito que parecía el tipo. Reí con ganas y desaparecimos de aquellos lares._

_Bajé las escaleras a trompicones hasta llegar al jardín dónde se encontraba mi prometido con la nariz totalmente ensangrentada, con las mejillas moradas y un ojo casi morado. Al verme intentó mantener la compostura pero se cayó al suelo desmayado. Grité y comencé a despertar a todo el personal para que viniera a socorrer a mi prometido._

_Estaba en la cama con una venda cubriendole totalmente la nariz, luego en un ojo hielo frío y en la mejilla un paño mojado. En el hospital había visto a gente hecha polvo, e incluso a mi mejor amigo Naruto. De golpe caí que no sabía nada de el y por primera vez hablé con mi prometido de Sasuke._

_- Kakashi- le llamé con voz suave- llamaré a Sasuke para preguntarle sobre Naruto ¿Vale?- este no dijo nada pero vi que en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa. No se porqué aquello no me gusto. Durante un minuto lo pensé mejor- Creo que llamaré directamente a su mujer._

_Estaba apunto de salir de la habitación cuando me atrapo entre sus brazos y comenzó a besar mi cuello hasta bajar por mi columna. Temblé ante el tacto frío de su rostro. Si podía besarme así supusé que no le debía doler mucho. _

_Como médico me alejé de el y le obligué a acostarse en la cama, le bese en la frente y salí de su habitación para ir al salón. En el estaba el mayordomo y mano derecha de Kakashi, Gai. Al verme este sonrió y se paró erguido mientras me dedicaba una reverencia._

_- Gai... ¿Quién pegó a Kakashi?- le pregunté intentando saber un poco más del agresor y así estar más pendiente las próxima vez._

_- Seguramente alguien que tiene envidia de el, señora- aclaró el con suficiencia- el Señor Hatake tiene mucho dinero y gran fortuna, y dentro de nada contraera nupcías con una bella dama... ¿Quien no estaría celoso?_

_- ¿Tiene rivales el?- pregunté más curiosa que nada._

_- No que yo sepa, pero al parecer ahora si que tiene uno._

_A la cabeza se me vino Sasuke, pero el era Oncologo y encima infantil, no sería capaz de hacer absolutamente nada contra otro ser humano. Además el no estaba ahí... ¿o sí?_

_Deseé que la próxima noche el aparecíera como un ladrón para volver a robarme mis besos y quitarme lo que me quedaba de virgen. _

_Por internet se podía conseguir mucha información sobre las personas famosas, pero nunca me llegué a imaginar que un simple botones conociera más base de datos privada que nadie más. El teclaba cada botón del ordenador con una seguridad y frialdad cada vez que me daba pistas para destruir a ese malvado Kakashi. Ambos nos miramos complacidos y no aguantamos las ganas de lanzar una malvada risa. Deseé que ese engendro de la naturaleza sintiera el odio que se estaba formando en la habitación. Estaba segura que nunca nadie le había agredido tanto como lo hice yo... y que se esperaba. _

_La noche llegó y la luna brillaba por su ausencia en el cielo. La noche era oscura y la brisa marina aterradora, los árboles se movían enfadados unos contra el otro y hacía que todas las cortinas, hojas y sábanas volaran por la habitación. Pero eso me daba igual, estaba esperando a mi ladrón, con sus labios codiciosos y su mirada exitante. Quería que su mano se paseara por todo mi cuerpo, que su lengua entrara por cada rincón de mi boca, quería quedarme impregnada de el y saber si este me iba a decir que me amaba, así cancelaría el matrimonio... _

_Aunque por lo visto este se había atrasado unos días más, el rostro de mi bello prometido no estaba en condiciones para ser visto por nadie más. Escuché el murmullo de los árboles y apareció de entre la oscuridad._

_Su cabello estaba más limpio de lo normal, sus ojos más brillantes y aterradores … no dijo nada más cuando me desgarro la ropa y beso cada uno de los puntos g de mi cuerpo. Gemi de placer en cuatro segundos y luego ya estaba traspasando los muros del placer..._

_Agitada le separé de mi y le besé en los labios, gemí cuando el entró de nuevo en mi con fúria. Intentaba ahogar los gemidos lo más bajo posible para que los demás que habitaban en la casa no se enteraran. Pero entró una vez más y toda mi cordura se rompió. Grite, gemí y sollocé todo al mismo momento... la puerta sonó con estrépito y la voz de Kakashi histérica al otro lado de la puerta. Pensé que Sasuke se asustaría pero todo lo contrario, siguió besándome, haciendome el amor hasta lo impensable. Gemi tanto que cuando el salió por la ventana quedé exahusta en el suelo... la puerta volvió a vibran y me recompuse como pude, guardé todo y borré cualquier señal sospechoza. Me metí en la cama y puse el canal más porno de esas horas. Habían dos personas follando como conejos, y pegaban cada grito... abrí la puerta y vi que Kakashi irrumpía en la habitación con ferieza, al ver que todo estaba bajo control me miró …_

_- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- me sonrojé y no por lo que iba a decir, si no por lo que había hecho._

_- Perdón... estaba mirando una peli porno y...- me puse tan roja que sentí que la cabeza me iba a explotar._

_Este se puso igual de rojo y se atuso el pelo como intentando tranquilizarse._

_-Cariño... esto...- habló con torpesa nervioso- si necesitas... esto...que..._

_Intenté controlar la risa ya que este se había hecho la idea que yo quería que tomara. Fingí que me moría de vergüenza cuando me metí en la cama y tapé mi rostro con las sábanas. Este se sentó al lado de mi cama y me acaricio la espalda... de golpe se paró y salió disparado de la habitación. No entendí lo que había ocurrido, pero una cosa si tenía clara... el sexo que había tenido con Sasuke era mucho más salvaje que el que tenía puesto en la tele._

_

* * *

¿Y bien?¿Lo continuo?  
_


	14. Cuenta atrás

Holaaa, como dije aquí esta el siguiente capi, gracias a todos por los reviees, son una gran alegria for me, enmm a lo mejor el capi es un poco corto, pero entre el sabado y domigo subiré el proximo capi. Enfin. les dejo con la lectura.

ciaoo

_14- Cuenta atrás:_

_Podía quedarme horas en ese lugar, mirándome en el reflejo del espejo. Lucía hermosa la verdad, nadie lo podía negar. Sabía que aquellos tonos habían sido hechos solo para mi, solo para la boda que se celebraría dentro de pocas semanas. Sentí que el estómago se me revolvía dentro de las tripas. Trague saliva cuando mi prometido entro a la habitación y me contempló con cierta admiración. Desde ese día de mi actuasión se había vuelto mucho más atento y casi no me dejaba estar tiempo sola. Quería estarlo por la noche, ya que sabía que mi ladrón aparecería por cualquier momento. Tenía fe de que sus labios saliera el te quiero que esperaba, así ese vestido podría ser lucido para otra novia o en mi cuerpo pero esperando en el altar por otro hombre._

_Suspiré cuando sentí los labios de el sobre mi cuello, sus manos se colocaron a cada lado de mi cintura y contemplé en su ojos que había algo extraño._

_- ¿Estás segura de que quieres casarte tan tarde?- preguntó con suavidad. Yo no dije nada- ¿No te gustaría volver con tus pasientes más pronto y ver a tus amigos en Japón?_

_Aquella oferta me tentaba, pero quería esperar... un poco más... solo unos días más._

_Todo estaba resultando demasiado difícil desde aquel día. Las puertas de la mansión estaban llenas de vigilantes, más cuando lograba pasar Sakura no se encontraba en su habitación. La información que había estado buscando era muy poca para destrozar a ese tipo, aunque Mateo fuera exelente informático todas las redes estaban colapsadas y de ahí no podían darnos más información de la que ya teníamos. Cada día que pasaba la sangre me iba hirviendo cada vez más. Según lo que había averiguado el apellido Hatake era conocido por una gran empresa de tejidos para bodas, y el único hijo era el eslabón importante para que el negocio familiar fuera cada vez mejor. _

_- ¿Hace cuanto fue que ocurrió?-le pregunté a mi compañero mientras miraba con cierta tristeza una foto en internet. Sabía muy bien quien era la mujer de la foto y no podía evitar querer hacerle más daño a aquel hombre._

_- No más que un año...- contestó con la voz cadente- Amigo... porfavor destruyelo- me pidió con los ojos brilloso._

_- ¿Acaso lo dudas?- el sonrió complacido._

_Volví a fijar la mirada a la pantalla y el rostro de esa bella mujer me destrozó por todo. No quería que mi novia, el amor de mi vida sufriera tanto como esa pobre muchacha. Ahora comprendía porque el apellido Hatake enfriaba la sangre a todas las personas humildes de la Isla. Ese hombre no tenía dignidad... en absoluta. Y alguien tenía que destruirlo. _

_Le esperé dos noches más, dispuesta a escaparme con el, que me robara los besos e incluso algo mucho peor que solo los besos. No quería hacerle daño a mi prometido pero desde hacía mucho tiempo yo no le era del todo fiel. En mi mente solo habitaba su nombre... y con las últimas visitas no solo en mi mente... sino en todo mi cuerpo. Desé que apareciera y me besara. _

_Dejé caer una lágrima melancólica y me dirigí a cerrar las puertas de la terraza, cuando estaba apunto de trancarlas su cabello apareció seguido de su hermoso cuerpo. Venía todo sudado, cansado pero con una sonrisa de paz al ver mi rostro. No me contuve ni un minuto más y me lancé a sus brazos. Este no me beso, simplemente me acurrucó entre su fuerte pecho y sin separarse de mi me acompañó a la cama. Me acosté y el se sentó al lado de mi, comenzó a acariciarme con mucha dulzura el cabello, la mejilla... y susurró alguna nana pero ninguna vez posó sus labios sobre los míos. Aquello era raro en el, pero cada pequeño roce era tan tierno y dulce... cerré los ojos y juraría que antes de dormirme escuché algo..._

_- ...te salvare..._

_Entre la nube de mi mente intenté encontrarle significado a sus palabras pero el sueño me ganó. Cerré los ojos hasta quedarme tan profunda como un niño pequeño._

_Había logrado salir sola por la calle y tenía sobre mi puestas más de una mirada, de mujeres jóvenes con ojos tristes. Observé más de una intentona a decirme algo pero ninguna de ellas se atrevía. Me podía sentir enojada pero había en el aire como algo de comprensión y mucha lástima._

_Cuando estaba apunto de entrar a la mansión una voz dulce y tranquila me llamó. Una mujer de cabellos rubios, ojos claros y piel morenita estaba escondida entre los matorrales, me volvió a llamar y sin dudarlo me acerqué a ella._

_- No te cases...- me aconsejó- el señor no es bueno.. yo_

_Quería decirme algo más pero una voz turbia y fuerte llamó a la joven. Esta sobresaltada salió corriendo dejándome totalmente sola en los matorrales. _

_Me quedé un rato ahí pensando lo que había escuchado pero una mano me sacó de ahí y me encontré los ojos oscuros de Kakashi sobre mi._

_- No aguanto más._

_Estaba sentado en el ordenador escribiendole una carta a Hinata para comentarle las novedades, cuando de golpe entró Mateo derribando la puerta y terriblemente exasperado. Yo le miré turbado y antes de que pudiera decir nada este lanzó una hoja del periódico en la mesa... en letras grandes había algo que me dejó helado._

"_**EL JOVEN KAKASHI HATAKE EL PRÓXIMO DÍA 14 CONTRAERA NUPCIAS CON SU JOVEN Y BELLA PROMETIDA."**_

_Solo faltaban dos días..._

_

* * *

¿y bien?¿lo continuo?  
_


	15. La verdad

* * *

Holaa, perdón por no actualizar el finde pasado, la verdad es que no se que me ocurrió, pero enfin, aquí esta el capitulo y espero que les guste. Antes de dejaros leer debo decir que tube un desliz cuando escribi y en una parte en vez de escribri en primera persona escribi en tercera, espero que me perdóne... la cabeza se me va un poco. ´Gracias por todos los reviews y les dejo con la lectura.

ciaooo

15- Verdad:

Sentía que todo iba a una velocidad casi aplastante, me ahogaba y todo me daba vueltas. No podía enfermarme un día antes de la boda de la persona que tanto amaba, aún me faltaba hacer muchas cosas, debía destruir a ese condenado demonio… lo debía hacer.

Mateo se había aposentado al lado de mi cama vigilando que no me levantara, sabía que tenía mal genio, pero me tenía a raya ante todo. Sabía como tratarme y atacar dónde más me dolía. Aunque su apariencia fuera tranquila estaba tan rabioso o más que yo, el había perdido a su novia y yo estaba apunto de perder la mía…tenía que curarme.

- Como médico lo deberías saber…-me regañó con algo de enfado.- Tienes pulmonía.. no debiste haberte quedado el otro día en la ventana vigilándola…

- ¡Pero si ese desgraciado la volvia a…cof cof cof cof…-comezé a toser y ví que en mi pañuelo había un poco de sangre.-mierda…

Era una pulmonía muy grave lo que tenía, los pulmones los tenía a carne viva y hablar ya me dolía. Debía recuperarme, al día siguiente ella se casaría… por lo menos debía ir a verla… solo una noche más.

La tormenta que se había desprendido en la isla agitaba los árboles con violencia, por eso las ventanas de su valcón estaban cerradas, le dolía en el alma… quería abrirlas porque tenía el presentimiento de que su amado romeo aparecería por cualquier momento en la ventana. Debía abrirla, pero corría el riesgo de hacer volar todo y si el aparecía y tendrían ese sexo tan salvaje no podría fingir que veía una peli porno. Ese canal lo habían cancelado, ahora el sustitutivo del sexo para ella era su marido que dormía tranquilo y seguro que la otra habitación. En esa hora al día siguiente ella estaría por Verona, recitando los versos de romeo y Julieta con su querido marido. Rezó para que apareciera y le dijera que la amaba así cancelaría el compromiso, tenía una cierta duda que Kakashi presentía algo, ya que la vigilancia había aumentado en grado sumo. Suspiró rendida y dispuesta a acostarse en la cama y a dormir. Sasuke esa noche no vendría… lloró amargas lágrimas al pensar que el solo la quería para tener sexo… pero le había dicho que la amaba…se tapó la cara con las manos y derramo pesadas lágrimas, se sentía tan mal… quería a Kakashi y era una buena persona pero le estaba poniendo los cuernos con Sasuke… el hombre que siempre había amado… ¿Por qué el cielo era tan cruel con ella?¿Qué había hecho?

Suspiró y se apartó las lágrimas del rostro dispuesta a acostarse, dejaría las percianas abiertas para ver la gran luna del cielo que traspasaba las nubes negras y se mantenía firme en el cielo aún con aquella tormenta amenazadora.

Se acurrucó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Un trueno y relámpago apareció por la ventana y al acto un fuerte golpe en las ventanas. Pensó que se había roto, pero fuera se encontraba alguien totalmente mojado, convulsionando en el suelo. Agitada y con instinto de médico corrió, abrió las ventanas sin importar el ruido. Su futuro marido tenía el sueño muy pesado…

En el suelo tirado se encontraba Sasuke, con el rostro totalmente pálido. Sin pensarlo le abrazó y como pudo lo llevó a la cama, tenía que ponerlo bajo cubierto.

Ya seco y acostado en la cama le acarició el rostro, se iba a casar al día siguiente pero el estaba ahí, había cruzado la tormenta por ella. No aguantó y estaba apunto de besarlo cuando este le apartó. Le dolió, pero el le miraba con intensidad.

- Te amo…-le recitó con su voz suave.- Así que no te cases…-le pidió casi sin voz.

- ¡No me casaré!- gritó- Te amo a ti…Sasuke ¡vuelvemelo a decir!

- Te lo diría todas las veces que pudiera, pero tengo que irme…-ella le retuvo- Sakura, he de pedirte un favor…

Mateo seguía buscando la información para acabar con ese desgraciado, sentía que su venganza cada vez estaría más cera, lo único que deseó es que Sasuke estuviera bien y su prometida le creyera cuando el le contara todo lo ocurrido. De verdad lo deseó de todo corazón.

No me lo quería creer lo que me estaba diciendo Sasuke, no podía creermelo. Era imposible lo que me estaba diciendo. Intente borrar esas palabras pero recordé las múltiples miradas y aviso de la gente de ahí. Recordé también algunas fotos de mujeres con vestidos de novias, todos de la empresa de los Hatake. Sentí que un frío me corría por todo el cuerpo…

- ¿El no me ama?- pregunté apunto de llorar.

- No…

Lo último que me dijo Sasuke esa noche antes de desaparecer por la tormenta era que le esperara, el se presentaría en la boda y me llevaría a Londres, para terminar la especialización y luego en Japón nos casariamos. Yo solo tendría que esperar en el altar… deseé que fuera cierto.

Las calles estaban de festejo, pero nadie tenía rostro feliz, ni siquiera yo. Sabía que Sasuke aparecería, pero dudaba si lo que había sucedido la noche anterior o solo un bello sueño. Deseé que fuera cierto, ya que la noche anterior al el desaparecer recogí todo de la habitación dispuesta a tomar el primer avión cuando el me viniera a buscar.

Bajé del coche y pude ver a los lejos a mi futuro marido, por primera vez su rostro me desagrado y me sentí estúpida al creer en sus palabras.

Me metí en la habitación junto a una mujer que me había hablado del señorito, le conté todo lo que sabía y ella lloró y me deseó suerte, ya que quería que esa fuera la última boda. No quería ver más chicas jóvenes y bellas sufriendo. Si Sasuke venía me salvaría de algo triste y algo que la gente de Mallorca deseaba…

Todo estaba listo y estaba apunto de salir. La música del piano me alertó que tenía que comenzar a caminar, tenía el corazón el la garganta y los ojos apunto de llorar. Tenía que esperar hasta que Sasuke apareciera… debía esperar.

Llegué al altar y Kakashi me esperaba con una gran sonrisa, el estómago se me removió. Me sujetó de la mano y sentí asco, pero aguanté mi adversión y se la sujeté bien fuerte. Este se mostró contento. Miró al cura y este comenzó a recitar un seguido de cosas… faltaban pocas lineas y ahí tendríamos que contestar…

- Si quiero- dijo el totalmente convencido.

- ¿Sakura Haruno deseas como legítimo esposo para respetar y adorar hasta que la muerte os separe…?

La sala se llenó de tensión, la mitad de la gente sabía que deseaba que gritara que no y la otra parte que si… pero ¿Qué quería yo? Cerré los ojos y respiré… debía esperar a Sasuke…

- ¿Sakura?- me llamó Kakashi nervioso.

Yo le miré y me tembló el labio… iba a contestar cuando la puerta se abrió…

* * *

¿y bien?¿Lo dejo así?


	16. Boda

Hi! Aquí estoy de nuevo con el quasi ultimo capitulo, el siguiente capitulo será el final... posiblemente. Bueno sin más os dejo con el capi. Gracias por los comens.

ciaoo

_16- Boda:_

_La luz del sol me cegó los ojos y no pude ver bien quien era hasta que estas se cerraron atrás de la persona. Gemí espantada al ver que no era la persona que yo esperaba. En la sala se escuchó un murmullo, varias personas me miraron esperando a que contestara la pregunta que el sacerdote me había pedido. _

_Por la frente me cayó una gota de sudor, cerré los ojos y sentí que el corazón se me subía a la garganta. Giré sobre mis pies para dar la respuesta positiva. Perdoname Sasuke...pedí mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos._

_Los pasos de aquel hombre resonaron por la sala haciendo que no pudiera concentrarme en mi respuesta. Unas exclamaciones indundaron la sala cuando el hombre me sujetó del brazo y me alejó del altar. Kakashi a mi lado abría los ojos de forma arrebatadora. El corazón se me encogió._

_- Sasuke ahora vendrá...- susurró a mi oído.- Espéralo...- su rostro se crispo con dolor y tuve una horrible sensación._

_- ¡¿Está mal?!- pregunté sin aguantárlo, toda la pregunta se escuchó en la sala y la lluvia de murmullos volvió. No me importó. Miré al hombre esperando una respuesta._

_- Un poco...-gemí espantada mientras me dirigía a la puerta. Este aún tenía su mano aferrada en mi brazo.- No, le tienes que esperar... tu tienes que ser la última._

_Aquello lo dijo tan fuerte que al igual que toda la sala lo escucharón, varias personas agacharon la cabeza. Incluido Gay. Sentí que todos los ojos se apartaban de mi y se fijaban en mi futuro marido. Sentí lástima por el._

_Le miré y caminé al altar. El público respiró profundo. Estaba apunto de contestar nuevamente cuando al fin aparecio._

_Estaba apoyado en la pared con la piel sudorosa, una camisa blanca pegada al cuerpo, la piel más pálida de lo normal y con grandes ojera. Su pecho se movía de forma acelerada. Alarmada corrí hasta el._

_Ella corría hasta mi con un hermoso vestido de novia, su imagen se me clavó en la retina del ojo y supe que me podía morir tranquilo. Ella aún me amaba, esperaba por mi y lo haría siempre._

_Me hubiera quedado contemplandola mucho tiempo pero mis ojos se fijaron en Kakashi, tenía que destruirlo. Miré a mi compañero y este sonrrió. Se subió al altar y miró a el futuro esposo. Este le clavó una mirada desgarradora... sería su última._

_- Este hombre de aquí...-habló con voz calmada.- se ha casado más de ocho veces en un año... -el público se quedo helado.- Cada una de esas mujeres ha gastado mucho dinero en la tienda de los Hatake, las bodas no se realizaban por amor..._

_Quería escuchar más pero me sentía mareado y caí al suelo. Cuando los abrí unas luces amarillas me martillaban en las cienes, luego un dolor punzante en la muñeca y unas tiernas caricias en mi frente._

_Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba mirándome con su rostro tranquilo y las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas. Sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas... pero seguía tan bella como siempre._

_Le acaricie el rostro con delicadeza... no quiero que se rompa._

_- ¿Como estás?- le pregunté, mi voz salió ronca._

_- Mejor que tu...- comento con voz muy suave._

_Estaba tan pálido y cansado que me dio miedo besarlo, pero quería hacerlo pero tenía el riesgo de contagiarme. La noticia que me habían dado no me gustaba para nada, pero no podía hacer nada... simplemente esperar._

_

* * *

_

Esta un poco corto, pero el proximo prometo que será más largo. Antes de irme quiero hacerme propaganda xD tengo un nuevo fik k se llama El beso, en principio iba a ser un hinaxnaru pero tmb sera una sasuxsaku, si se animan y lo leen seria un gran favor para mi.

en fin, ahora la pregunta del millon... ¿Lo sigo?


	17. Insertidumbre

Holaa, perdón por tardar en subir, esque no tenía inspi y si no hay inspi... no hay historia. Enfin, aquí les dejo el capi, se va acercádo al final, así que disfruten. Gracias por los reviews!!!

ciaao

_17- Insertidumbre:_

_Mientras uno esta viviendo, se le pasa por la cabeza la manera que le gustaría morir, como y dónde, pero cuando uno vive la experiencia, cuando uno sabe que si cierra los ojos toda la luz desaparecera... y si sabes la cara de la muerte todo aún es más horrorozo._

_Esa fueron mis últimos pensamientos antes de que me mataran, sinceramente fue algo triste, pero técnicamente me estaban matando. Administrándome dosis incorrectas, sin antes saber que era lo que padecía, que alérgias tenía y mucho me temo sin saber mi antecedentes familiares._

_Mi dulce madre había muerto por cáncer de pulmon, algo que desde bien pequeño sabía que me tocaría, sabía que sufriría tos, fiebre, pulmonía y en los últimos momentos de mi vida tendría unas espantosas migrañas. Para el cáncer no hay cura, o te estripan el tumor o te mueres... una de dos. Pero en mis pulmones no habían tumores, algo me estaba matando y no era el cáncer... pero nadie se preocupaba por ello._

_Sakura observaba como me ponían los electro en el pecho, como me administraban morfina y miles de medicamentos más. Se veía tan hermosa con aquel vestido que solo quería tocarla... algo que fue un grave error._

_Medicamente estaba muerto, pero mi brazo se había levantado de la cama para tocar a Sakura. Podía ver pero los médicos sabían que la mayoría de personas morían con los ojos abiertos... pero yo no estaba muerto... o eso pensé._

_Jadié por falta de aire, abrí los ojos y no estaba muerto. Sakura no estaba al lado mío y la habitación estaba oscuro. La uci. Maldita sea..._

_El pitido de alguna máquina me repicaba en el oído haciendo que la poca pasiencia que tenía se quebrara. Grité pero la voz no me salió. Fantástico._

_Iba a cerrar los ojos cuando la puerta se abrió y una luz cegadora iluminó la habitacón. Los cabellos rosas de Sakura, sus ojos verdes y aquel maravillos traje de novia... ¿Cúantos días habían pasado?¿Por qué ella no hablaba?¿Qué pasaba?_

_Sasuke...- habló Sakura antes de que su voz se quebrara. Se avalanzó sobre mi y me abrazo, pensé que me dolería pero al contrario. Sakura era mi ángel, me iluminaba la oscuridad, una oscuridad que siempre había temido..._

_La muerte..._

_Ella se quedó dormida en mis brazos, me arrimé un poco y la acosté al lado mío, no me dolía nada y me encontraba genial. Todo estaba perfecto, podía respirar y caminar sin atragantarme. No sabía que estaba ocurriendo y la vaga idea de aquella extraña pesadilla aún me rodeaba en la cabeza. _

_Aparté aquello de mi menté y contemplé a Sakura, la amaba tanto y le estaba ocultándo tantas cosas, cosas que cambiarían nuestra vidas... cosas que jamás se las había dicho... como el te amo, o te deseo o ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Así acostada con ese vestido y yo con una bata sentía que mi mayor fantasía sexual se hacía real. Tuve que lugar contra mi cuerpo para que mi viralidad no se emocionara y no violarla en la UCI con miles de ojos puestos sobre mi._

_Los médicos me veían tristes, pero sabía que tenía pena... era un moribundo... un triste moribundo... ¿Quién va a amar a un moribundo? ¿Cuantos días me quedaba?¿Qué tan grande tenía el tumor? Nadie me podía contestar ya que no podía hablar. Miré al espejo y supe quién era el cuasante de mi mudez. Tenía en el cuello un tuvo. Maldita traqueotomía. Insulte durante media hora a todo el personal, pero cuando miraba a Sakura todo el odio se iba... debía decirselo... aunque ¿Ella lo sabía?_

_No quería abrir los ojos y ver a la persona que más amaba en un estado tan lamentable, su piel estaba blanca, tenía las ojeras horriblemente marcadas y no podía hablar... ¿Sabía él lo que tenía?¿Sabía él su enfermedad?_

_Deseé de todo corazón que no fuera así, ya que si lo sabía podía vivir tranquilo con una supuesta asma y saldríamos del hospital y nos casariamos... porque si el lo sabía... no sabía que pasaría... ¿Qué haría?_

_Le amaba y por muy enfermo que estubiera eso no cambiaría el sentimiento que yo tenía. Nada de su enfermedad, estaba dispuestas a correr el riesgo y si me tenía que pasar todo el día cuidándolo... ¡Qué así sea!_

_Abrí los ojos vencida para ver a un Sasuke vistiéndoce. Su culito blanco lucía duro y consistente, tuve que tragar saliva para controlarme y no violarle en ese mismo momento. No delante de toda la gente que nos miraba..._

_Por lástima cubrió su cuerpo fenomenal y me miró aún con sus ojeras. Agarró un papel y escribió algo en el. Maldita traqueotomía. No sabía cuantos días lo podía disfrutar y no escucharía su sensual voz... ¡Qué asco!_

_Miré el papel con su letra de médico ilegible._

"visitemos a alguien"

_Le miré sorprendida, ya que no sabía si el tenía familia en mallorca. Sin protestar me acerqué a el y le sujete la mano. El la acepto. _

_Caminamos en silencio, entramos al ascensor pero no bajamos. Subimos y subimos hasta llegar al tejado del hospital. Sobre él había un enorme helicóptero y Mateo lo conducía. Sonrio y nos montamos en el. Por órden de Sasuke él me explico..._

_- Nos vamos a Japón._

_Llegamos al helipuerto a la noche del día siguiente, estaba agotada y Sasuke necesitaba una mascarilla para respirar. Me dolía verlo tan débil... tan moribundo. _

_Nos buscaron en coche y sin apenas decir nada nos llevaron a la casa de Sasuke. Pensaba que estaria llena de polvo, pero todo estaba bien cuidado, en la mesa había una pequeña nota, que decía._

Para Sasuke:

Hola Sasu-chin, te he limpiado la casa como me pediste, espero que cuando leeas esto vuelvas con Sakura y le celebres la boda a lo grande. Yo ya tengo todos los preparativos... por cierto. ¿Se lo dirás?

Bueno pasanos a ver, necesito que le cuentes a Naruto vuestras aventuras. Así que aguanta.

No te mueras aún...

Hinata

_Dentro del pecho se me removió algo, una inquietud. ¿Qué debía decirme Sasuke que Hinata sabía? Sentí una ola de celos. Este me miró y yo escondí la carta en el pantalon, no quería precionar a Sasuke y si iba a decirme algo quería que lo hiciera. Si era verdad lo que decían los médicos. _

_El no duraría mucho..._

_Pasamos dos días en la casa de Sasuke, mientras este se reponía, no sabía como los médicos le habían dejado salir, no entendía nada y se suponía que era yo la que debía darle aquella desagradable noticia._

_No fué hasta tarde cuando salimos a pasear, quería visitar a mi padre pero sabía que estaría teniendo su romancé con la botella de wiski, así que denegué la idea._

_En silencio paseamos por un campo lleno de flores y para mi amargura nos detuvimos demaciado pronto y encima en el lugar que no quería ir nunca más._

_El cementerio ese día se veía más horrorozo que nunca... tuve miedo de entrar, temía que si entraba Sasuke se quedaría ahí... que todo ocurríría de forma más rápida y lo perdería antes de poder sentir sus labios nuevamente encima de los míos._

_Me detuvé con fuerza y le miré con los ojos totalmente preocupados. Este frunció el ceño. Con la mano que tenía libre tapo el agujero del tubo y habló..._

_- Vamos, no te preocupes._

_¿Cómo que no me preocupara?¿Me quería decir en que tumba quería que le enterrara? Comencé a llorar cuando este me iba arrastrando. Sollocé con fuerza y luche hasta que se detuvo enfrente de algo. Se tapó el hueco y hablo._

_- Sakura, te presento a mis padres._

_

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Lo continuo?  
_


	18. Final ¿Feliz?

Mis más sinceras disculpas por tardar tanto, todo ha sido por varios motivos... viaje, estres... etc etc. Cosas sin importancias. Pero aquí estoy, con el penúltimo capitulo y el extra que es el capitulo final. Espero que les guste y hayan disfrutado tanto de la lectura como yo lo he disfrutado escribiéndola. Muchas gracias a todos los reviews de apoyo desde el primer momento, gracias a ellos ahora estámos en el final...

Sin más les deseo una buena lectura.

ciaoo!

_Enamorado de mi novia_

_18- Final... ¿Feliz?:_

_Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par mientras le explicaba absolutamente todo de mi familia, todo lo que nunca había osado a contarle a nadie y ante todo algo que temía que me sucediera. Cosa que ahora padecía, pero prefería sentir todo lo que la enfermedad conllevara junto a la persona que amaba que solo y compadeciendome y arrepentiéndome de todo lo que no había hecho._

_- E-entonces... ¿T-tú?- preguntó entrecortada mientras miles de lágrimas le salían por sus grandes ojos. Me acerqué a ella y le bese en los labios y luego la acurruqué en mi pecho.- No quiero... no quiero... ¡No quiero!- gritó mientras su llanto se hacía cada vez más fuerte e incalmable._

_- Te quiero...- le susurré al oído._

_- Mentiroso..._

_Solo dijo eso antes de mirarme a la cara y besarme con esos labios que tanto deseaba..._

_Ese día... hicimos el amor, de una forma tan dulce, tan calmada y tan tierna que no habían palabras exactas para describir cada sensación, cada movimiento de su cuerpo y cada palabra que salía atravez de mi boca..._

_No había..._

_El escaner que tenía delante de mi era totalmente grande, todo los pulmones se veían con una claridad absoluta y no había ni una marca dónde pudiera decir que ahí había un tumor. El pulmón estaba limpio... ¿Por qué?_

_Volví a revisar la radiografía de arriba a abajo una y otra vez para llegar a la misma conclusión de siempre._

_- ¡No tienes un tumor!- le grité mientras le lanzaba miles de zapatos a la cabeza._

_- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?- comentó sin apartar la vista de la revista._

_- ¡POR QUÉ LO SE!- bufé molesta y me senté en el sillon de nuestra habitación._

_Habíamos vuelto a la casa de Sasuke, una espectacular mansión dónde una familia numerosa podría encontrar todo lo necesario para vivir sin necesidad de salir a la luz del día para comprar nada. Él no me había querido decir quien era el que se mantenía firmen en mantener la casa en el mismo estado de siempre... como si ahí existiera gente..._

_Recordé las tumbas de sus padres y sentí un escalofrío._

_Desde el sillón le miré, él estaba sentado en la cama leyendo su revista preferida, le habían quitado todos los tubos y parecía una persona normal y tan sana como un bebé resien nacido. Lo único que sobresalía era la palidez de su rostro, las gran ojeras debajo de sus ojos y esa apariencia frágil._

_Encadilada por su belleza no me di cuenta cuando se giró y me clavó sus oscuros ojos quitándome totalmente la respiración..._

_- Estoy bien...-me recordó.- Puedo respirar, caminar e incluso correr... El tumor es pequeño... -miró al techo y suspiró.- pero no tardará en crecer..._

_Irritada por su pesimismo le lanzé el último par de zapatos que tenía al alcanzé, el partió en una risa sonora y se quedó observándome con el rostro sereno. Me esrtiró la mano y me invitó a sentarme al lado suyo. Ni por el cataclismo más grande que hubiera en el mundo lo hubiera negado..._

_Con pasos delicados me acerqué a él hasta caer sentada al lado suyo. Me acarició el cabello y con el rostro un tanto triste lo observó hasta la punta..._

_- Con la quimio estaré muy feo...- habló como si eso me importara._

_- ¡No hay cancer!¡No hay quimio!- cerré el tema dándole un super beso._

_Los días pasaban y como si fuera un mago de golpe Sasuke dejó de caminar, se cansaba y respiraba de forma trancada. No tuve más remedio que comprar un respirador para ayudar a que no se ahogara antes de tiempo._

_Volví a revisar todas las radiografías y con la misma rabia de siempre contemplé que no había nada, cansada por aquello huí hasta la casa de Hinata. La única mujer que lograba sonsacarle toda la verdad a Sasuke..._

_- Él dice la verdad...- me habló con calma y con la tristeza pintada en los ojos.- Conocí a sus padres y su pobre madre....._

_- Por favor... dime que él no tiene eso..._

_- Perdoname Sakura..._

_Más deprimida de lo que había entrado a su casa salí, con el corazón atragantado en la garganta y intentándo aceptar lo que el me decía._

_El hospital desde el punto de vista del paciente se veía bonito, ordenado y hasta pacifico. Miraba al techo mientras me llevaban con prisa a mi habitación, uno de los médicos tenía un ambú y me trasmitía aire. Podía observar todo y era conciente, pero no sentía dolor... hacía una horas me había cedado totalmente..._

_Esa era la suerte de ser Oncologo, podía predecir todos los síntomas y por muy triste que me parecíera estaba comenzando la parte peor..._

_Miré el cajón dónde estaba la cajita que quería entrgarle a Sakura cuando llegara de la casa, pero me veía rodeado por miles de médicos que miraba mi radiografía... quería tener una muerte pacífica como la había tenido mi madre y mi deseó no parecía ser el mismo que los médicos que intentabas salvarme la vida..._

_Cuando todos se fueron tuve un minuto de soledad y miré la radiografía, busqué en mis pulmones el tumor, pero no aparecía... recordé la radiografía de mi madre y comencé a buscarla por ahí..._

_- Ahí está..._

_Comencé a sollozar de forma compulsiva una y otra vez mientras veía la mínima manchita negra que estaba matando a mi novio. Grité mientras sentía un dolor inmenso en el peco, las lágrimas me salían una y otra vez mientras que los médicos inconsientes de mi sufrimiento trataban de encontrar la manera de operarle..._

_- Es inoperable...- logré decir entre llantos y sollozos._

_Todos los médicos se me quedaron mirándo totalmente helados, más de uno se rascó la cabeza y suspiró rendido. Me daban palmadas en el hombro mientras que uno por uno iban saliendo, dejándome sola con mi sufrimiento..._

_Llegué a la habitación y Sasuke se encontraba sentádo en la cama mirándo algo en sus manos, tenía aún los ojos llenos de lágrimas para lograr indentificar aquello que sostenía con recelo en sus manos._

_Al darse cuenta de mi presencía me invitó a sentarme al lado suyo, yo ni tenía fuerzas de negarme. Quería pasar el poco tiempo que tenía con el... aunque fuera poco._

_Me senté al lado de mí y pude ver con claridad la cajita de terciopelo que estaba en sus manos. Levanté la cabeza con los ojos tensados..._

_- Como soy tonto y no me di cuenta antes no lo pude hacer...- comenzó con la voz cascada y cansada de enfermo. El corazón me comenzó a latir con fuerza.- Desde siempre me estado fijando en ti, la pequeña niña que sufría en silencio... que se calaba a un alcoholico como padre y su buena madre había muerto... así que me prometí en hacerte feliz, que no desapareciera esa hermosa sonrisa que tenías...AL principio solo te veía como una amiga, poco a poco me di cuenta de que te quería y poco después que te amaba... que no podía vivir sin ti...- se rió y no le encontré ninguna gracia.- y no pienso vivir sin ti... así que ... Sakura Haruno... ¿Deseas casarte conmigo?_

_- ¿Por cuanto tiempo?- le contesté con los nervios a flor de piel.- ¿Un mes?¿Dos?¿Un año...como mínimo?...-la voz se me quebró._

_- Creo en el cielo..._

_Esa fue su única respuesta. Sin esperar a que yo respondiera me puso el anillo en el dedo anular y algo sorprendida observé el anillo con una hermosa piedra de color verde. Mi nivel de piedras era tan bajo que no supe apreciar lo caro que era.. para mi lo único que era importante era Sasuke, independientemente que fuera mi marido o no... _

_- Solo importaba él..._

_EXTRA: Capitulo final_

_La quimioterapia me había dejado lo suficiente horrendo para que me diera vergüenza salir hasta la calle, mi cabeza estaba totalmente pelada. La maldita quimio era lo suficiente fuerte para que todo los bellos de mi cuerpo se calleran, parecía un niño recien nacido... _

_Irritado me coloqué bien la corbata, me arreglé los pantalones, la flor del bolsillo y me preparé para salir al altar. En breves pasaría de ser un hombre soltero a casado..._

_No sabía cuanto tiempo duraría junto a mi amada, pero lo único que me importaba era pasarlo junto a ella..._

_El dolor, el sufrimiento incluso todo lo demás podía esperar... lo único que importaba era ella..._

_Mi Julieta..._

_Toda la iglesia estaba abarrotada de gente, lo podía sentie en el aire, el vestido blanco me afixiaba y junto a todas las personas de mi lado hacía que todo fuera más agobiante. Hinata a mi lado me peinaba mi pelo intentando que encajara en el moño currado que se había diseñado... pero la cantidad era bárbara..._

_Algo cansada voltié la mirada y encontré eso..._

_Por Sasuke..._

_El corazón se me movía en el pecho con fuerza, con energía y se me detuvo durante una milésima de segundo cuando las puertas se abrieron y apareció ella..._

_El vestido de novia era hermoso pero sobre ella era espectacular. Era ceñido al cuerpo y podía ver la claridad de su espalda, quería contemplarla durante un largo rato pero algo me llamó la atención..._

_- ¿T-tu pelo?- pregunté cuando ella se colocó delante de mi. Estaba todo cortado de forma mala con partes más larga de otras, pero su sonrisa lucía radiante... como la primera vez que la vi.._

_- Por ti..._

_El padre comenzó a narrar la misa de la ceremonia, pero yo solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza.._

_- Te amo..._

_Nos besamos y después de eso..._

_Todo fué mejor..._

_

* * *

_

¿Y bien? No me maten... lo dejé así para que la gente se imagine su final... el final que tenía en mente era más cruel... pero enfin soy una buena person ¿No? Espero que me digan que les parece. Sin más hasta la proxima.

ciooo


End file.
